A Goofy Crossover
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: A portal test gone badly wrong by Kururu sent Zorori and Jones to another dimension, and thrown other characters along with it. But what either of them don't know is that they stumbled onto an amazing adventure.
1. Meeting Once, Twice and Again

**Author's Notes:** I know what you're going to say so I am going to answer all your questions right away. I do not own the original idea of this crossover, I do not own the lines written in this story, I am merely doing the favour of putting this into the print. I've been watching a fan-made crossover made by a Latino-American teenager that is a fan of Kaiketsu Zorori, you may know her as dominiquepucca on deviantArt, and I have to say that after watching it a few times before, I instantly found connection and I felt this could work out.

I really wanted to write this now that I have my inspiration and motivation back so I'm lucky enough to do this, and I did ask for her permission to adapt this to a fanfiction, giving full credit to her for the original idea. And yes, without a shadow of a doubt, this story has a definite tie-in with Under One Eye and The Peace, which will be revealed in later chapters, but this one inserts more comedy into the series.

Beware though, if you read this, you will suffer from spoilers. But that was the original goal, hurr durr…

Anyways, enjoy.

And another thing, as mostly 100% of the members say, I do not own anything of this story. The following credits where they are due go to the following people and/or companies:

Original crossover idea belongs to dominiquepucca/puccadomi1

The Goof Troop, most of the lines of 'A Goofy Movie' (excluding modified versions of the same) and all characters of the same belong to The Walt Disney Company

Gaomon (from Digimon Data Squad) and Chakmon (as said in Portuguese and Spanish standards)/Kumamon (from Digimon Frontier) belong to Akiyoshi Hongo

Zorori, Wizard Nelly and Najou (including Gaon, Ishishi and Noshishi in later chapters) belong to Yutaka Hara

The Keroro Platoon, Natsumi and Fuyuki belong to Mine Yoshizaki

Jones Riberu is the only character I created so he belongs to me.

Now let's begin with the crossover!

* * *

><p><strong>A Goofy Crossover<strong>

**(a Goof Troop/Kaiketsu Zorori/Digimon (Frontier and Data Squad) crossover)**

**Chapter 1:** **Meeting Once, Twice and Again**

All of a sudden, all Zorori could see was blank.

Pure white colors, nothing more. He had been living a nightmare for just a short half minute. For those of you who don't know for what reason he's worried about, here it goes summarized: Zorori, Ishishi and Noshishi have been transported to another dimension called Pokopen which basically was where the Keroro Platoon were living. And they had stumbled onto a war of epic proportions, which involved Freemasons and the Illuminati, and this could put in jeopardy their existence. Not too long after the war begun, more portals opened and more characters kept arriving.

One notable appearance was Zorori's rival, due to a want of a better word, named Gaon. He had also stumbled into the Pokopen dimension and found himself lost. Zorori was a little uncomfortable with his arrival, although well received by most people in the Hinata family. But just for the sake of not making a second war inside the house, he decided to put his differences aside with Gaon and work together with him.

Another notable appearance was of a 20-year old person with AS (Asperger Syndrome) called Jones Riberu. Coincidentally, he had also come from a dimension similar to the one he had been living on and was rather surprised by this sudden change. And he did not know what had been going on. Sergeant Major Kururu, the "geek" behind the platoon then mentioned there were other universes similar to the one they were living on. Same characters, same background, everything the same, just with additional characters and a different plot. Kururu called them Alternate Universes.

And one day, while Kururu was working on a way to get Zorori, the boars and Gaon back home he constructed a closely related replica of the portal that was used on the day of the fatal accident and that the tower crashed. But after a faulty test drive, he managed to set fire to the dimensions again, but this only happened in specific dimensions this time.

Sadly, Zorori and Jones have been taken along with the portal and this closed itself out, leaving room for Kururu to receive some severe Falcon Punches. Zorori and Jones warped through the portal for about half minute and roughly arrived at the ground of another dimension. At this moment, Zorori was no longer seeing blank. Now he just saw hard concrete. He started to look around him, and he saw Jones on the ground still asleep.

"Hey, Jones, are you okay?" Zorori asked rushing to his aid. Jones starts to wake up little by bit and once he woke up, he saw Zorori's shoes, later on looking at his face.

"Yes, I'm alright. But I think I'm going to need a few stitches." Jones replied. Zorori decided to help him up.

"That yellow freak is in so much trouble when we get back. Question is how are we going to do that?" Zorori asked looking around and saw the quiet neighbourhood, being the dawn of a new day with the sun shining.

"This is so Western-like." Jones said.

"What?" Zorori asked.

"It's a term used to describe cartoons made in the United States of America." Jones replied, Zorori then nodded. "We just have to be in a dimension that speaks English. Otherwise we'll be stuck in here forever…" Jones added. He then heard some groans. "You sound like you're in pain, Zorori. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm not in pain." Zorori replied.

"You're not? Then whose…?" Jones asked, and then looked around, Zorori did likewise, and they both got shocked. They were shocked to find that four different characters had also stumbled onto this dimension as well. All four characters were scratching their heads trying to wake up and recover from the accident and hard bump into the reality.

The first character we get to see is just like Zorori, an anthropomorphic character, only different. This creature resembled a human-like dog and was blue in color, although had white fur just around the belly and in the mouth. He wore a red headband and a pair of red boxing gloves and if one could see closer to the red headband, he/she would see somewhat of a shuriken or star shape on his forehead. This character was named Gaomon, and he was a Digimon.

The second character looked roughly different from the other, but was also a Digimon, in some ways. This Digimon was actually a human child who was given the ability to transform into a Digimon. In his human form, he's named Tommy Himi, but somehow, he was struggling to turn himself back into a human and didn't know why. In his Digimon form, he is named Kumamon. He resembles a small white ice bear with a green headband around his forehead that had the face of a bear imprinted on it.

The third and four characters are also anthropomorphic but they are a bit different from Zorori. We take a look at what seemed to be a possum with spiky hair and a pointy nose just like Zorori's, she had a lime scarf around her neck and was wearing red-pink clothing with a crescent moon and a star imprinted on it, she also had a dark purple wizard hat. And right next to her was a weird creature, who didn't resemble like any anthropomorphic animal, but rather a mystic animal with skin color beige and a swirl on its head. They were called Nelly and Najou.

After waking up, they all look at Zorori and Jones surprised. Now the two Digimons had the same reaction Zorori and Jones had when they first looked at them. But Nelly and Najou had different reactions, and once they saw Zorori, they had smiles on their faces.

"Zorori!" Nelly shouted, as she ran up to him, and Najou did the same thing, except he flew. Once they got to Zorori, they all gave a big hug.

"Oh Nelly, I didn't… I… oh God, it's good to see you again."

"Najou!" Najou said happily.

"Wait… you two know each other?" Jones asked.

"Yes, I helped her restore the magic forest in a magical country. Well, me, Nelly, Najou and the boars helped." Zorori replied. Then he turned his head to Nelly. "But I never thought I'd encounter you two here." Zorori said. Then, Jones turned his attentions to Gaomon and Kumamon.

"So, let me guess, you two must be Digimons, right?" Jones asked.

"Actually yeah." Gaomon replied. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"It's hard to explain, but since we're all from different dimensions, I guess it's not too hard to understand why. I'm Jones, and you guys are?" Jones asked, as he helped them get up.

"I'm Gaomon."

"And I'm Kumamon."

"I see. You both came from different dimensions?"

"Yes, and I thought I'd seen the last of that portal, now it's all brought us here." Gaomon replied.

"But what happened? You guys didn't hold on?" Jones asked.

"I was caught off-guard with this portal and before I knew it, it was too late for me to grab hold of something." Gaomon answered.

"What about you, Kumamon?"

"Same thing, one minute I was with my friends and the next, the wind started to pull every one of us backwards and I was the only one who got sucked in…" Kumamon replied.

"I see. I don't suppose it happened to you too, Nelly?" Jones asked as he turned towards Nelly and Najou.

"Yes, it did." Nelly replied.

"Najou…" Najou said.

"Damn, now look at us, six characters from different dimensions stuck somewhere unknown and there's no way of…" Jones said, but just as he was about to finish the sentence, a special clock that was around his arm started to beep.

"_Hello, Jones, Zorori, do you read me?"_

Jones was now really happy to know that there was communication and wasted no moment in picking up the call and answering it. Zorori was also glad that someone was picking up the line and that there was (still) contact in this dimension (and possibly every other dimension from now on if things went well).

"Yes, I read you, who am I talking to?" Jones asked.

"_It's me, Sergeant Major Kururu, _ku, ku, ku…_"_

"Kururu! Oh, how I'm glad to hear your voice! Now I have one thing to say… What the hell was that for?" Jones shouted at the last bit of the sentence.

"_The test portal backfired, apparently some calculations were wrong and created some kind of a temporary transport."_

"You're such an idiot, Kururu! Do you realize how many people got hit with this? Every dimension and you knew that well! And look where it's got us, Zorori and his friends, a couple of Digimons and I are stuck in an unknown dimension and have no way of returning!"

"_Actually there is a way. Lucky for you. Ku, ku, ku…"_

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"_I've identified the dimension you guys ended up in, it looks like you ended up in the Goof Troop dimension."_

"The Goof Troop? What's that?"

"_It's a 90s Disney show, and eventually you guys stumbled onto its first movie events. Ku, ku, ku…"_

"So, let me get this straight. You accidentally put me and Zorori, and his friends, Nelly and Najou, and TWO Digimons in the plotline of a 90s Disney movie?"

"_It's better than ending up in something created by 4Kids! Japan."_

"_Sensei, are you there?"_

"Huh?" Jones asked, as the voices suddenly switched. "Who's there?" Jones asked again. Zorori recognized those voices instantly and rushed to Jones, grabbing his arm trying to talk to the walkie-talkie.

"Ishishi, Noshishi, is that you two?" Zorori asked.

"_Yes, it's us, are you okay?"_ Ishishi, who was closer to the walkie-talkie device asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Are you guys safe?"

"_Yes, we're safe, but we're worried about you."_

"Don't worry, I'll be okay. Just ask Kururu how we get out of here."

"_Get away from the walkie-talkie, idiots! I'm afraid there's not much I can do, the only way to get out of here is to actually let the plot of the movie roll."_

"Are you kidding me? You're not gonna do anything and let us go with the flow? Can't we leave earlier before the premiere?" Jones asked.

"_I could, but if that happened, you would end up in yet another dimension. You have to follow the storyline, otherwise you'll never get out of there."_

"You're nuts, you know?"

"_Thanks for the compliment, ku, ku, ku…_"

"So tell me, genius, how are we gonna get involved in the plot? Do we have to meet someone?"

"_Yes, just keep on walking until you find a high school, there you'll find a character named Max."_

"Anyone in a high school could be named Max! Be more specific!"

"_Have you ever watched the Goof Troop cartoons?"_

"No."

"_Then I can't be more specific. All I have to say is keep on walking, you'll find the high school, and then all you have to do is look for someone named Max. It shouldn't be that hard. And then, stick to him like glue and everything will be fine."_

"Easy for you to say, you've watched the movie, but six other people in this dimension haven't!"

"_Do you prefer to be stranded there forever?"_

"Well… not really, but…"

"_Then you have no choice, ku, ku, ku…" _Kururu said. At this point, Jones sighed, he recognized Kururu's ways and knew that he wasn't gonna let them off easily. So basically, they had to do all the searching whilst he enjoyed himself in the comfort of his computers.

"Fine, but you have no idea of the countless Falcon Punches you're gonna get once this movie ends."

"_Not my problem, ku, ku, ku…"_

"How are you going to pick us up anyways? You've created the portal, surely you must know." Zorori asked.

"_Well, I built this portal as a cross between the same and a time machine so once I input the coordinates here, you'll be back just as the movie's about to end."_

"Fine, but if you mess this up, I swear to God, I am gonna be pissed." Jones said.

"_Whatever you say, ku, ku, ku… Over and out!"_ And like that, the transmission ended. Now it was clear, there was nothing more he could do, and they had to do all the work. But they were stranded in an unknown dimension. The situation there is a lot more difficult than in their own dimension. But they'd have to try. Jones let out another sigh and turned to the other five characters.

"Well… Zorori, Nelly, Najou, Kumamon and Gaomon… it looks like we have to do some serious 100 yards till our destination." Jones said.

"Why? What did he say?" Gaomon asked.

"Well, this guy that we were talking to, who is by the way named Kururu was the one who caused all this portal trouble and eventually we ended up on some Disney movie's plotline, that we have to follow or we'll never get out."

"So what do we have to do?" Nelly asked.

"Well, we have to look for someone named Max and stick to him like glue, and wait until the plot actually ends. He says we'll find him in a high school, which…" Jones said and then looked front. "…shouldn't be that far from where we are, hopefully." He then turned to Nelly again. "So, I'm afraid we're going to have to do a lot of walking." Zorori sighed.

"You know, that Kururu guy is such a retard." Zorori replied.

"Retard isn't enough to describe his ways. C'mon, let's go." Jones said and the six started to walk. As if the journey and the sudden arrival wasn't bad enough, they had to walk towards their destination with very little clues about who to meet, what to do, and they had absolutely no plan in reserve. It's as if this whole thing was destined to fail, but Jones knew his friends and all the recent friends he's found at this present time that they were capable of anything. But this unfortunate accident told him otherwise. Who knew? Maybe he was going to get the tables turned again.

Soon enough, we stir away from the sunshine and fly from the many houses existent in that small populated and unknown area to a wheat field. The wind was blowing softly there and the sun had seemed to shine a lot at this present moment. Everything was calm, and it's as if all the problems of the world had disappeared.

"Max…"

A female voice could be heard from afar, and no one knew where it came from. All of a sudden, a person appeared in front of the screen, looking quite nervous. This person obviously gasped when hearing the e mysterious girl voice call his name, which was indeed Max.

"Max…"

He looked around and saw endless wheat, and didn't know which direction to go. But he trusted his instincts and headed to the front, trying to find out the location of the voice. He felt he was getting closer and closer, he knew who was talking to him, and he was very nervous, because he thought he'd never be able to find who it was that was calling his name with all the wheat that was there, but eventually he reached an end, and found a girl standing on top of a pedestal.

"Roxanne?"

And he was proven right, he found the girl of his dreams with white clothing, standing on top of the pedestal with a passionate look, and held a white dandelion. She gently blew it, most of it went to Max's face, and he was enjoying it. Suddenly, she leapt from atop of the pedestal, and jumped, hoping that Max would catch her. He opened his arms and was willing to grab her, the gravity seemed so thin right now. But instead of catching her, they fell onto the flower field with no damage at all.

They looked at the blue sky laughing, not having a care in the world. They look at each other and shortly after a little while, Roxanne moved closer and puckered her lips to kiss him, but she stopped abruptly, and let out a hard gasp of shock.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, partly mumbling, and when he found that out, he realized that he had buckteeth, and really big ones as well. The calm weather quickly turned to overcast and the cheery wheat field disappeared. Max panicked right away. And before he knew it, Roxanne gets even more frightened when she finds out that his ears started to grow, his legs started to grow, and even his fingers, he was increasing in size, and his nose was stretched and before he knew it, he looked exactly like his father and let out a small "Uhyuck!", a goofy laugh trademark. Max and Roxanne were both paralyzed with fear and before he knew it.

"Aaah!" Max woke up abruptly from the slumber of his bed, he looked around, and looked at himself and his teeth. He was no longer the freak that he was just a few seconds ago, and he realized this was nothing more than a nightmare and he sighed of relief. But then, the phone started to ring. He picked up the dial, but dropped it, and then started to speak: "Hello?", and then repeated the word after coughing.

"_Max, where the heck are you, man?"_

"PJ?"

"_You should've been here an hour ago!"_

"What? What are you…? Hold on…" Max said as he turned to his alarm clock, the numbers were showing 4:02 but then he hit the alarm clock and they quickly spin to 7:50. He was now worried. "Oh no!" He soon started to get dressed whilst talking on the phone, which was being a very complicated task at the moment.

"_Look, maybe we should just call the whole thing off!"_

"No way man, it's now or never." Max spoke as he tried not to get tangled in the cords but ended up falling and tried to straighten up.

"_Well, you better get a move on, I'll meet you at my locker!" _After Max finally untangled himself and closed the call, his pants fell off, and suddenly…

"Mornin', son!" Another figure opened the bedroom door, this one had towels on his body and his head, and had a vacuum cleaner on one hand. His name was Goofy.

"Dad!" Max said when he saw his father spotting him, in his underwear and got his pants up.

"Oops, I forgot…" Goofy replied. He then closed the door, and knocked on it, before opening it again, still with a cheerful tone. "Mornin' son! Came to see if you had any… dirty clothes…" Goofy then notices that Max's room was full of dirty clothes. Max started to grab a few that were laying somewhere around the room, in a rush.

"Well there they are, help yourself!" Max said, trying to put on his clothes rapidly.

"Max, I thought we talked about this."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry, Dad. I'll take care of it later." Max replied before bumping into his dad. Goofy then proceeded to help him with getting his shirt on.

"What's the big rush?"

"I'm running late!"

"Well, I could drive you on my way to work." Goofy suggested as he switched on his vacuum cleaner and started to suck some of his dirty clothes inside.

"No thanks, I umm… need the exercise." Max replied before getting some more clothes.

"Aw come on, Max!" Goofy insisted, but sadly, due to his clumsiness, he vacuumed a cardboard cut poster that was there. The head gets sucked in, and Max shrieks. He tries to get the poster away from the vacuum, but after shutting it off, he finally got a hold of his poster, only to find it curled in the nose.

"Aw dad, you ruined it!" Max said.

"Sorry about that, who was he anyway?" Goofy asked.

"It's only Powerline, dad. The biggest rock star on the planet." Max said after putting the poster in its place.

"Oh, not bigger than Xavier Cougat, the Mambo King! Everybody now! Mambo, mambo, mam-bo!" Goofy said and then he started to dance, and he grabbed his son along with it, dancing along. Max was feeling a little embarrassed.

"Come on, dad, there's no time for this! What if the neighbors see us?" Max asked all the while dancing against his will. After a while, he walked out the door of the house ready for school, but Goofy ran back to him.

"Maxie, wait up! You forgot your lunch." Goofy replied, giving the lunch bag to Max. "Have a good day." Goofy said giving a kiss on the cheek. A few skateboarders that were passing by saw this and laughed, and all Max could do was grin and wave… but he knew that after today, things were going to be different than before. He knew it damn well.

"_They've been laughing since I can remember,_

_But they're not gonna laugh anymore._

_No more "Maxie the geek"_

_No more "goof of the week", like before!"_ Max started to sing all the while walking towards school, but not before tripping on a few marbles on the ground.

"_No more algebra tests till September" _A girl sang as she ripped a test, before Max crashed to her, and her boyfriend got him out of the way.

"_No more looking at losers like him."_

"_No more having to cheat,_

_No more mystery meat,_

_No more gym, no more gym, no more gym, no more gym!" _A few more people sang as Max's lunch was stolen and a few underwears were being thrown to his face while one actually hit it.

"_Gonna move to the mall,_

_Gonna live in the pool."_

"_Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool." _Soon enough, the skateboarders all head their way towards school.

"_Cause after today I'm gonna be cruising!_

_After today she'll be mine_

_After today my brains'll be snoozing._

_If I don't faint, I'll be fine!"_

"_I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics_

_Then down with the textbooks…_

…_and up with the comics!"_

"_Just think of all the time I've been losing_

_Finding the right thing to say."_

"_But things will be going my way, after today!" _As they all sang, Max saw Roxanne passing by, he waved at her, but she didn't seem to notice. And he got sad. But then he looked at a Powerline poster that was inside the store.

"_She looked right through me_

_And who could blame her?_

_I need a new me,_

_Plus some positive proof_

_That I'm not just a goof, and…" _Max soon grabbed the bus door and headed inside.

"_After today I'm gonna be cruising!_

_No more pep rallies to cut, Blech!"_

_"After today my brains'll be snoozing!"_

"_I'm gonna sit on my butt…" _The bus driver sang as he closed the door.

"_I've got less than an hour,_

_And when this is ended,_

_I'll either be famous…_

…_or you'll be suspended!"_

"_Just think of all the time I've been losing_

_Waiting until I could say:_

_Gonna be on my own, kiss the parents good-bye!_

_Gonna party from now till the end of July!_

_Things'll be going my way after today!"_

Soon, everyone stops singing as the bell school rings, but Max decides to hit the final verse.

"_I wish that this was the day, after today…"_ And right after he finished that, he tripped from the top of the bleachers and fell in flat to the ground, in front of a few teenagers watching, but right next to him was Roxanne who helped him get up.

"Are you all right?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just ah, duh eh…" Max said before mumbling, having no clue as to what to say. The love of his life was right in front of him and he didn't know what to do. Roxanne starts to chuckle, but then Max let out an "Uhyuck!" laugh, Goofy-trademark like, and she looks at him with no clue of what was that for. Max was completely embarrassed, and ran away but not before bumping into a few trash cans and then running at full speed. She stood there, looking at him, a little sad.

Meanwhile, outside of the high school, we find Jones, Zorori, Nelly, Najou, Chakmon and Gaomon running, and by the looks on their faces, they were completely exhausted. They had been running for that long and it was very painful, at least for Jones, since he was the one who gave the most sweating.

"*pants* We finally… made it! God…" Jones said as he started to breathe normally trying to calm himself down.

"Are you okay?" Zorori asked.

"Yeah I'm dandy. But now we need to find out where the hell Max is. We found the high school, all we have to do is search between the hundreds of student and find out where he is." Jones replied.

"Wait a minute, how are we gonna enter the school without grabbing much attention?" Kumamon asked.

"What do you mean?" Jones asked.

"I mean, two Digimons, a possum and her friend, and a fox, plus you, you're a human. Won't it be grabbing too much attention?"

"Don't worry, if this version of this movie gets into DVD, I won't have any problem. Let's just get inside." Jones replied and then the six walked inside. Inside the school we see Max walking along the hallway, looking very upset.

"I can't believe I did that! She finally says "hi" to me, and what do I do? I choke! Uhyuck? Like a big spaz!" Max said to himself, walking towards the lockers where right next to him was another character, quite large and had a blue jacket and cerulean pants, his name was Pete Jr., but better known to Max as PJ.

"Where have you been, buddy?" PJ asked.

"Hi, Peej. Did you get the camera?" Max asked back.

"Look, Max, if my dad catches me with this he's gonna kill me! Are you sure we gotta do this?" PJ asked, looking a little nervous as he grabbed a video camera. A few meters close to the two were the mentioned six, who were somehow attracting attention. All the guys and gals inside the school, who were taking out the books from their lockers saw the strange creatures, and didn't know what to react. Jones was the one who got more embarrassed.

"I knew I wanted to become an actor, but if this is the first step, I might as well stick with something easier. The looks, they're killing me! Damn me and my clicks!" Jones thought trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Are you sure we're gonna find Max in here?" Jones asked.

"I don't know, but I think so." Zorori replied, but then he heard some voices and one of them mentioned the name Max. This immediately got Zorori's attention and he stopped.

"What happened, Z?" Jones asked.

"I think I heard someone call Max."

"Are you sure?" Nelly asked.

"Yes, I think it came from that direction, come on." Zorori replied and then the six followed behind him.

"It's my only chance, Peej. To Roxanne I'm just a nobody, but after today…" Max spoke, but then he noticed the six characters that were coming his way. "Hey, Peej. Who are those guys?"

"I don't know, they're coming this way, you know them?" PJ asked.

"Never seen them before in my life." Max replied.

"Umm, excuse me, we're looking for someone named Max. Is he one of you?" Jones asked. Max stepped forward.

"Yeah, it's me. But who are you guys?" Max asked.

"Oh, I'm Jones, the kitsune right next to me is Zorori, the possum on the other side is Nelly, and her friend Najou." Jones answered.

"Najou!" Najou greeted.

"And these two over here are Gaomon and Kumamon." Jones continued as the two waved and said "Hi" simultaneously. "I know what you're gonna say, it does seem weird that six strangers want to approach you, but seriously, it's for a good cause." Max and PJ looked at the six with weird looks, they didn't know who they were, and the situation here was turning really awkward.

"This is starting to bug me, Peej." Max whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, I know." PJ replied also whispering.

"You look like you've got a problem, is there something wrong?" Nelly asked.

"Nah, nothing, just having some trouble with a girl I like." Max said.

"Don't worry about it, Max, we're all singles here and we know how it feels, could you care to tell us?" Jones asked.

"Well, there's this girl I really like, she's Roxanne and I'm trying to impress her, but I can't have the guts to say what I want to say when I look at her." Max replied.

"Not going through the good aisle, eh?" Jones asked.

"What?" Max asked, but before he could say anything, the eight are flooded with light and we get to see a kid, drinking water from the fountain with a straw and some video equipment. "Bobby!" The eight look at the equipment and are amazed. "Wow, all this is for us?"

"Mmmm, slurpage!" Bobby said.

"Oh, this is gonna be so great, man!" Max said starting to take the video equipment away but then Bobby pulled it back.

"Dude, need fundage bro."

"Oh, your fee! Yeah, yeah, right here!" Max said pulling out a bag and giving it to Bobby, after pulling out he finds an aerosol can, he starts to get a look of ecstasy.

"Cheddar!" Bobby said, making a wolf howl. "Cheddar Whizzie!" And just like that he started to whiz all the cheddar in his mouth, Max and PJ looked at him with a bit of nauseated look. The same could be said for the other six.

"Oh God, this just changed my way of seeing the goodness of cheese." Jones said to himself. Bobby then smacks his lips and coughs a bit, squirting some of the cheese to Max and PJ's shirts.

"Spe-scrumptious, let's do it ladies!" Bobby said grabbing Max and PJ.

"Say, what's all this for?" Gaomon asked. "Don't tell me you're gonna try to impress Roxanne with this?" He asked.

"Well yeah! I'm dressing up as Powerline, a famous rockstar, and this is all just to set the mood." Max explained.

"Say, dude, who're those guys?" Bobby asked.

"We're just some friendly and outer-worldly strangers, let's keep it at that." Jones replied. "Besides, we just wanna see the big party, sounds like it's gonna be awesome, aren't you with me?" Jones asked before turning to the other five, and the others raised their fists and shouted "Yeah!"

Soon, we head to the school auditorium where a large crowd is there, of mostly students. Most or should we say, all of them were making noise and throwing paper, and at the stage was a girl with braces talking to the crowd.

"As student body president, I just want to say like yea to all of us for a really neat year." The girl spoke.

"Yo Stacey! Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me babaaaay!" A nerd shouted from the crowd and Stacey got a little upset, but then recommenced the speaking.

"And also I hope you can all attend my totally amazing end-of-school party next Saturday to watch the Powerline concert live on Pay-per-view." Stacey said and soon followed a huge cheer from the crowd. They were obviously excited about the concert. "Thank you, thank you very much. And now without further ado, Principal Mazur." She said as she pointed to the principal. There was a sudden silence in the crowd as he entered the stage and was about to speak.

"Thank you Stacey! And good morning, boys and girls! You know, every year on the last day of school, I have several youngsters approach me and say, 'Principal Mazur, what can we do to not waste our summer vacation?'" At this moment, practically everybody that was hearing his words started to yawn. "We don't want to waste our free time sleeping or visiting friends…" As he was speaking, we head to Roxanne's seat where a boy approached her.

"Say, uh Roxanne, about Stacey's party." The boy said. As Max watched everything from behind the curtains, he was very nervous to see this was all happening so quickly and that she was moments away from being invited to the party and not Max. He starts to zip up his Powerline outfit, hoping this plan would go successfully.

"How are you, uh how are you doing down there, Bobby?" Max asked.

"Don't give me that attitude, you guys, I'm doing it all for you." Bobby replied, later on rearranging some things. Jones looked at the crowd, and saw it jam-packed with people.

"Wow, so you are actually gonna perform a whats-his-name song in front of the whole school?" Jones asked.

"It's Powerline." Max said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're gonna do this to this many people? I'd have a heart attack if I did that." Jones said.

"Yeah, I am, it's my only chance to impress Roxanne if all goes well." Max replied.

"This is nuts! I don't know why I let you guys talk me into this. If my dad finds out, he's gonna nuke my entire existence!" PJ said, but then he tripped on some wires, revealing himself to the stage, but luckily, he was pulled back so no one got to notice him.

"Oh, I hope this works!" Max said.

"Don't worry, just have faith in yourself. Good luck." Zorori replied. Then we cue back to Principal Mazur who was still giving a lecture about the boring things the students could do during their Summer vacation.

"…how about Science Slumber Parties?" Principal Mazur asked, but then the spotlight that was shining on him, goes out. Soon after, Max puts on his shades followed by a thumbs up from Bobby and PJ. Jones crosses his fingers and silently wishes everything went well. After a click of a button…

"I think we may have stumbled onto an adventure…" Jones thought.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>A.N.: So, tell me youir opinion, read and review and I will upload the next chapter in a couple of days, I have the whole story finished already so I can upload it at any time. And about the spoilers, I know you will find weird that this story has tie-ins with The Peace and Under One Eye, but I got immediately focused on this story more than UOE, but trust me, this will happen in future chapters. I just might get back on it and give you guys the next chapter. Anyways, see you guys next time!<p> 


	2. Show on the Road

**Author's Notes:** The second instalment of the crossover, as you may see already. I really like the overall of this story, and the fact that the characters are there and experiencing it. Although looking back at these bits, it seems that the characters (specially Nelly and Najou) were a bit naïve, but maybe that's just me. I haven't gone past the first season of Kaiketsu Zorori, so I don't know.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> **Show on the Road**

A crowd filled with students…

A spectacular planned stage and a song to accompany…

And a couple of friends to share the moment with…

…This was all happening so fast ever since Jones, Zorori and the four new characters arrived in the Goof Troop dimension. He hardly knew anything about the dimension, he hardly knew everything about Disney, except Wall-E. But the craziness and the atmosphere, it was all great, that he could hardly believe it. And this only happened for a few hours. Zorori, Nelly, Najou, Kumamon and Gaomon felt the same way, except they didn't know a thing about Disney. But they felt that with the press of a button, the magic was gonna begin.

With the press of a button, the curtains started to lift up, the lights were flashing in and out, in multiple vivid colors, and music was playing. Everyone was mesmerized, all except for Principal Mazur who was already confused and outraged at how this happened so sudden. And he even saw Max's outline on the screen.

"Wha…? Hey, I'm not going to…!" Principal Mazur shouted but before he could let out the words, Bobby pulled a lever and a trap door opened on the podium and he fell on it. Bobby started to laugh and soon enough, the show was commencing.

"_Some people settle for the typical thing,_

_Living all their lives waiting in the wings._

_It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time._

_Before I move to the front of the line." _Max sung, from behind the big screen. Jones was amazed at how well he could sing. Suffice to say everyone else was amazed at how well he was singing, although it seemed strange, and to top it up, he was doing cool dances. On the back of the curtains, we see PJ holding the camera and moving it around whilst filming Max's moves.

"_I watch you watching every move that I make_

_You gotta believe that I got what it takes." _But all of a sudden, Max trips on one of the wires and rips the big screen tumbling forwards, but then he stopped and looked at the crowd. The six watched this amazed but they were all a little concerned for Max's sake. Nevertheless, Max decided to continue.

"_To stand out above the crowd,  
>Even if I gotta shout out loud." <em>Max is amazed at the reception he is getting and kept going, feeling more confident by the second, and he specially notices Roxanne in the front row.

"_Til mine is the only face you'll see_

_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me."_ At this point, Max kept eyeing more on Roxanne and she was getting even more interested in the act. And also, Bobby turns on a fire extinguisher that shot purple smoke instead of the usual white one.

"A little smokage! Aroooo!" Bobby said making another wolf howl at the end of the sentence.

"Wow, this is so awesome! That kid really has the guts to do this." Zorori said.

"Yeah, he's dancing well, and it's as if he was singing the original song himself!" Nelly replied happy for Max.

"Najou!" Najou said.

Everyone was definitely more than amazed at the terrific performance that was being done. Everyone loved it, this boosted Max's confidence a whole lot. As the smoke was covering his feet, and what really amazed Jones was that Max was doing the moonwalk. Max kept looking at Roxanne, trying to make sure everything went perfect, one screw-up and it was all worth for nothing.

"_If I can make you stop and take a look at me_

_Instead of just walking by,_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_If it was getting you to notice I'm alive." _Bobby hands PJ a rope with a hook on it, and he starts to sneak under the fog of CO2 to hook Max's belt from behind.

"_All I need is half a chance._

_A second thought, a second glance._

_Will prove I got whatever it takes_

_It's a piece of cake!" _Suddenly, PJ gives Bobby the cue, yanks on the rope and before anyone knew it, Max started flying in mid-air! This amazed everyone and just mind-blown everybody. It was just too amazing not to miss it. Even the six were surprised.

"_To stand out above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud."_ Max started flying across the auditorium, surprising every one and everybody that was present, this was the most epic school-end for mostly everybody, and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"Wow! Who is that guy?" A girl holding lots of credit cards asked, looking at Max, and very eager to know who it was. Soon enough, Max grabbed a basketball, and slam dunks it. The crowd was running wild, wilder than he had ever heard in his whole life. As he swings he reaches for Roxanne's hand as she also stretched hers. He had his opportunity.

"Oh God, this is it! Good luck, Max!" Jones thought.

"_Til mine is the only face you'll see. Gonna…"_ The opportunity was at sight but suddenly the music came to a sudden halt, and just as he was about to reach her hand, he comes tumbling and reaches Principal Mazur instead. He angrily removed the shades, and the masked singer was unmasked.

"Oh, donkey crap!" Jones shouted.

"This is bad!" Zorori thought.

"Hey, it's the Goof Boy!" A boy shouted from the crowd. Bobby held on to PJ although showing no signs of stress.

"We're busted!" Bobby said.

"You're going to the office, young man." Principal Mazur said, and then he pointed towards Bobby and PJ. "And that goes for you two…" And as if that wasn't enough, he pointed to the six who were slowly walking away. "…and you punks in the back!" They all shivered.

"Us? But…but…!" Zorori tried to reply but Principal Mazur interrupted him.

"No buts! You're going right now!" Principal Mazur replied.

"Eighth grade all over again…" Jones thought all the while giving a cold sweat.

But taking the trouble aside, we head over to a photography studio in a discount store. There we see Goofy holding a traditional camera with flashes, and we see that he was trying to make the difficult task in his all-cheerful ways… of making a baby smile for the camera using a rubber squeaky duck. To add to that, he was making baby sounds to give the baby a good laugh. Didn't seem like it was working so far.

"Come on, smile! Smiley wiley!" Goofy said trying to cheer the baby up. But the baby was on the verge of crying. "Aw, come on Kimmie! Gimme a big…!" Goofy added, giving a big squeeze to the rubber duck, but thanks to that, the squeaker on the duck popped out and headed straight to his open mouth and he eventually swallowed it.

While trying to cough it out, he made squeaky noises. But this seemed to work for Kimmie as she was giving a big smile. At this time, Goofy took advantage of it and started to take pictures all the while playing peekaboo with her. But from behind, a large person walked behind him and slaps Goofy in the back and he coughs the squeaker out. His name was Pete, and he was PJ's father.

"Stop goofing around! We got work to do!" Pete said.

"Okay, Kimmie, back to mommy now." Goofy replied as he picked her up, reluctant to leave him but waved good-bye afterwards, and gave the baby to her mother.

"Oh, you have such a way with children!" The baby's mother said.

"'You have such a way with children!' Bleh!" Pete mocked. Goofy then approaches another baby and her mother who are waiting for a picture. The baby was dressed all nicely in a sort of Donald Duck-like attire.

"Okay, who's next over he…?" Goofy asked, but was interrupted by Pete who pushed him out of the way.

"Step aside, Goof. Let a pro show you how it's done. Okay, who's next over here?" Pete asked as he looked left and right before looking back down at the girl. "Oh, hello precious…!" Pete said but he was interrupted when the baby gave him a kick. "Ow! You lucky woman… come on here, honey, it's picture time!" Pete said as the girl ran away from him, all the while giggling and started to hide, Pete tried to look for her.

"Peekaboo!" The girl joked before hiding again.

"She's so cute…" Pete said to himself.

"Peekaboo!" The girl joked again, but at this time Pete finally got a hold of her.

"Gosh, Pete. You sure are good with kids." Goofy said.

"Yeah, well they like me." Pete replied holding the girl by the collar. She tried to hit Pete countless times but failed to do so. "Why, PJ, he's been begging me to take him on vacation this summer!"

"Really? Where are you going?" Goofy asked as Pete puts the girl to the set floor all the while holding her.

"Camping! Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between a father and his son!" Pete answered.

"Oh, Max would never go for anything like that." Goofy replied all the while giving the girl a stuffed Bambi doll.

"I don't know, Goof. Something's wrong when a kid won't spend time with his parents. Why, for all you know he's running around with some gang and stealing stuff and causing riots…" Pete said as he took the Bambi doll away from the girl and she started to cry.

"No, Max is a good kid! He'd never get mixed up in something like that!" Goofy reassured.

But soon enough, Goofy would be proven wrong when we switch locations to the main office of the high school. Max and Bobby were sitting in chairs waiting their turns to be called by Principal Mazur. Gaomon didn't seem much worried, Kumamon… slightly, same goes for Nelly and Najou, but as for Zorori, he was worried about Jones who was very worried about talking to the principal. This didn't seem like him. Miss Maples, the secretary is typing and humming the funeral march. This just added more insult to Max's injury, so to speak.

"I'm a failure, a complete loser! My one chance to impress Roxanne and I blew it!" Max said loudly, he was very worried about what Principal Mazur would do to him. At this point, nothing was certain.

"Hey Max." Bobby called and showed him something he was working on for quite some time "Look, it's the leaning tower of cheeza!" He said holding a tall cheddar tower in his hand and then eating it all.

"Geez Louise, Bobby. How can you stay so calm at this point?" Jones asked. "Let alone comfort yourself with cheddar, no offense?" He added.

"Simple, take it easy, bro." Bobby replied, with mouth full of cheddar lines.

"Heh, easy for you to say…" Jones said.

"It's just a call from the principal, no big deal, I'm sure he'll let us off easy!" Kumamon said.

"Yeah, try telling that to him!" Max replied. We soon see PJ leaving out of the office with a traumatized look on his face. It was clear to everybody that the impact was strong on him.

"Oh man, my dad is gonna smash me like a bug!" PJ said before leaving.

"Though I could be wrong about it…" Kumamon said.

"Hey, PJ! Detention!" Bobby said, laughing.

"Robert Zimmeruski." Principal Mazur called. Now Bobby's smile seemed to be wearing off a bit and turn into a bit of agitation and nervousness.

"Okay, I'm coming! Max, here." Bobby said giving the cheddar whiz can to Max. "Guard this with your life, dude!" He added before walking towards the Principal's office, wheeling the video equipment inside.

"Talk about taking it easy…" Jones thought. Soon, Bobby gave two thumbs up to Max.

"Hey, Mazu-ur! What's up, bro?" Bobby asked before the office door shut. Max was now depressed, and he looked at the people that were following behind him all the time.

"Okay, now I really want to know, who the heck are you guys?" Max asked.

"What? You want to know that now? We're only 3 feet away from the office and possibly getting guilty of things neither I, nor Zorori and the others, nor you, have done and you want to know who we are? Talk about bad timing!" Jones replied.

"Yes, I want to know! First off, you guys show up at school, and then follow us in the middle of the plan, saying you're curious and other junk, and now we're all together in the principal's office, I want to know why you're following me! It's way too suspicious." Max asked.

"We're not suspicious; we're just friendly little people who want to know what you're doing!" Jones stated.

"My life isn't interesting right now, why would you guys want to know?" Max asked.

"It would be really complicated if we told you. Trust me, you wouldn't believe a word of what any of us would say." Jones replied.

"But I want to know! Tell me for once, who are you guys, and why do you keep following me!" Max shouted. Jones sighed and then took a deep breath.

"Okay, you want to know, here it goes… us six here are from other dimensions." Jones said. Max let out a "Huh?" and was very confused by what he meant. "Where I come from, which probably dates in a few years from the current date or so, there is a war going on, where people get sucked into other dimensions and people suffer, but you don't need to know that, I don't want to make your mind fragile. And thanks to one portal that was manufactured by a scientist friend of mine, a backfire happened and me and Zorori got here, plus the other four you see. And we can't leave you at all costs. Did you understand anything?" Jones asked. Max nodded negatively. "Never mind, let's just focus on how to get out of this predicament." Jones said, before Max reminded himself he was busted and was wanted to be seen in Principal Mazur's office. He sighed and puts his head on his hands.

Jones sat down in his chair, and the others sat down in theirs, while waiting for the secretary to say anything. Soon, some voices could be heard and it was revealed to be Stacey and Roxanne as they entered the hallway. Stacey had some papers on her hands as did Roxanne.

"…with all those kids in my house the place will be like a sauna so I'm all freaked out, but then I thought, "Like, use it!" So my theme is gonna be: "Powerline Goes Rain Forest"! Too much?" Stacey talked in a rather rapid way to Roxanne as she was placing the papers in its place. All the while Roxanne paid little attention to her as she was eyeing Max. "Roxanne, are you listening?" Stacey asked. But then she realized that she was eyeing Max. "Aah…" She said, and then pushed Roxanne towards Max.

"No, I don't want to…" Roxanne replied a little shy.

"Talk to him…" Stacey whispered to her ear. And then Roxanne tried to engage in a conversation. She cleared her throat once to try to get Max's attention, didn't seem like it would work. Tried a second time, didn't work as well. In the back, we see Jones sitting in his seat, watching the whole situation. Roxanne then looked at him, and he looked the other way, whistling. "Tap him." Stacey whispered again. Roxanne does as she said, tapping him in the foot, but this immediately startled Max and she dropped her papers and books. After a few moments of blank stares, Roxanne bent down to pick up the papers. Max smiled and offered to help her.

"Gosh, I'm… I'm sorry." Max said.

"It's okay, really." Roxanne replied, and as she picked up the same paper Max was, they find each other holding hands. They stay that way for a moment, but then, Max pulls his hand away embarrassed.

"You guys need any help?" Jones asked.

"No thanks, Jones, we're fine." Max replied.

"You know him?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Max said nervously.

"Don't worry, just pretend I'm not here." Jones answered. Then, Roxanne and Max decided to get back on the topic.

"Umm, I liked your dance." Roxanne said also nervous.

"Yeah. Yeah? Uh, yeah! It's from Powerline's new video!" Max replied cheerful and nervous at the same time.

"I know! He's… he's totally a genius." Roxanne replied.

"Uh yeah… he's… he's doing a concert next week in LA."

"Oh yeah, Stacey is showing it at her party."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Um, uh, Roxanne, I was… uh sorta kinda thinkin' that maybe I'd, uh, ask you to *coughs* go with me, that is, to the… party. Of course if you don't want to I'd completely understand!"

"Well, I was sorta kinda thinking that… I'd love to."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good!"

"Great!"

"Terrific!"

"Wonderful!"

"Alright!"

"Okay!" Soon, after a long use of words, Stacey grabs Roxanne's arm.

"Come on, Roxanne. We don't want to belabour the moment, now do we?" Stacey asked.

"Well, I'd better be going. Huh?" Roxanne said then asked as she looked at the other five characters that were there. "Who are they?"

"Again, long story… I'll, uh, call you later, okay?" Max asked.

"Okay, bye!" Roxanne said, waving and giggling nervously.

"See? That wasn't so bad! I told you men are easy to deal with." Stacey replied to Roxanne as they walked away followed by another countless use of phrases by Stacey. Max stood there saving the moment, but after a while he had come to terms that… he was gonna spend some time with Roxanne! All this work and this detention was worth it after all! Soon, mostly everybody cheered.

"Yes! She said yes! Woo hoo hoo! Everybody mambo!" Max shouted happily as he grabbed Miss Maples and started to mambo with her. She was very surprised about this reaction, and was enjoying it somehow.

"Can you please stop dancing?" Gaomon asked, as he let out a sweat drop.

"I don't think he's gonna want to stop at this moment, let the kid enjoy it." Zorori said.

"It's not my break yet!" Miss Maples replied a little nervous but at the same time happy. At the same time, Bobby and Principal Mazur came out of the office and saw the commotion. Bobby was very surprised.

"Yeah, dance with her! Groove with her!" Bobby said.

"Miss Maples!" Principal Mazur called.

"Yes sir?" Miss Maples asked as she danced to the right.

"Get that boy's father on the phone at once!"

"Right away, sir!" She replied singing at the same time and dancing to the left.

"Wow, everything went so well, she almost didn't notice we were here!" Zorori replied.

"You got that right, Z! Nothing can go wrong now!" Jones said happily. But back at the photography studio, the telephone rang and Goofy who was there at the moment, answered it.

"Hello?" Goofy asked.

"_Yes, Mr. Goof. This is Principal Mazur. I'm calling in regard to your son, Maximillian."_ Principal Mazur on the phone replied.

"Max? Oh my gosh! Is he hurt?" Goofy asked already panicked.

"_No Mr. Goof. He's in trouble!"_ Principal Mazur replied.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

"_Dressed like a gang member…"_

"Gang member?"

"…_your son caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy!"_ Principal Mazur raised his tone, concerning more Goofy over what calamities had Max done.

"Riot? It couldn't be my…"

"_If I were you, Mr. Goof, I'd seriously re-evaluate the way you're raising your child, before he ends up in the electric chair!"_Principal Mazur raised his tone even more up to the point of shouting. Now Goofy was really panicked.

"The electric chair?" Goofy asked, very panicked. He lets the phone drop, feeling very miserable already. "What am I gonna do?" But before he could let himself get deep in the sorrow of not knowing how he could save his son, a blue light flashed over him.

"_Blue light special on aisle 3. Blue light special on aisle 3."_

Goofy followed the blue beam, and was led to a display of ceramic figures of a goof fishing. Goofy didn't know what this could mean right now, but once he shook the head of the figure, it started to bounce around, and then it occurred to him what he could do to get away from the trouble…

"Lake Destiny…" Goofy muttered silently. Soon, we head back to the photo studio where Pete had finally set the girl for the picture perfect. He was about to get a picture of the girl who was still stuck on the table.

"Okay kiddo, now smile!" Pete said as she gave a big smile. But suddenly…

"Lake Destiny, Idaho!" Goofy said, already cheerful, as his face was seen in the viewfinder.

"Lake Whodawata?" Pete asked confused.

"You were right, Pete! Nothing like the great outdoors to strengthen the bond between father and son! You said so yourself!" Goofy replied.

"Well yea but…" Pete answered but before he could say any other thing, Goofy ran happily through the aisle and out the store all the while chanting.

"I'm going fishing! I'm going fishing with my boy!" Goofy cheered as a few people were bemused of his reaction.

"Yeah, okay precious, give me a big smi…" Pete said as he was about to take a picture but as we take a look at the viewfinder, we find nothing else but a diaper. Then he looked at the aisle, and saw the girl running without her diaper.

"Fishy! Fishy!" The girl chanted happily.

We now take a look at the front of the school where there are a few seconds left till the final bell rings. The clock ticks non-stop, and everyone's waiting to go outside and enjoying the beginning of the Summer, and finally, the last bell rang, and the students came running outside with such a speed and vitality finally glad that school was over for the summer. We find Max with a vacant look, with his "new friends" (due to a want of a better word) walking right behind him. But that was not the only thing running behind him.

"Cool concert, lad!" A boy passed by, congratulating Max.

"What?" Max asked a little confused.

"Wellll, bud!" Another person replied right behind him, and then followed through. He never imagined getting this kind of heart-warming replies. He didn't think he'd get any reply after the unmasking.

"Hey Max. Wicked dance." The girl with the credit cards said as she got near him.

"Thanks!"

"Forget it, girl. He's Roxanne's." Stacey said as she pushed her aside. And then PJ came, jumping on his shoulders.

"Way to go, Max! I just heard about you and Roxanne!" PJ said happy.

"Oh, Peej!" Max replied whilst PJ was giving him noogies.

"See, see? I told you our plan would work!" PJ said. Soon enough, he decides to cheer. "Max! Max!" This made Max feel a bit uneasy at first.

"Peej, knock it off!" Max ordered.

"Maximum! Maximum!" Bobby replied whilst standing on a statue.

"Max! Max! Max!" Jones and the other five chanted as well.

"Max! Max! Max!" The cheerleaders started to chant. And soon enough, the entire school started to do the same. He was now feeling very happy seeing that he had accomplished what he wanted to do. But he was also very shocked to see they were doing this for him. But then he pushed it all aside and began to do his signing (or should we say, lip-synching) again, as the music started to accompany.

"_All I need is half a chance_

_A second thought, a second glance_

_Will prove I got whatever it takes."_

"_It's a piece of cake!" _Max lip-synched at this bit. And he began his journey and the other six characters followed right behind him.

"_To stand out above the crowd_

_Even if I gotta shout out loud_

_Til mine is the only face you'll see._

_Gonna stand out._

_Stand out._

_Stand out (yeah yeah yeah yeah)_

_Stand out._

_Til mine is the only face you'll see._

_Gonna stand out so you notice me." _Max finally arrived home as he kicked the gate of his home open and walked through. The other six walked through the garden and they noticed the home.

"And here's my house, guys." Max said welcoming them.

"Wow, so this is your home? Looks nice." Nelly said. Then the seven noticed Goofy packing up his things on the car.

"Going somewhere, Pop?" Max asked.

"Sure are, Pal-a-roony!" Goofy replied, as he looked at his son, but then he looked at the six new characters and couldn't help but question who they were. "Say, son, are those your friends?" Max looked at them.

"Well they're not exactly friends. Or maybe they are a little." Max said.

"Wow, that's a lot of luggage and bags and stuff, where are you going?" Zorori asked as he walked towards the car and looked at the stuff.

"On vacation, silly! Eh, what's your name?" Goofy asked.

"Zorori." Zorori replied.

"And I'm Jones, those are..." Jones was about to reply but got interrupted by Max.

"Spare the introductions, will you, Jones? Well, have a good time dad! If you're gonna be gone more than a month, drop me a line!" Max said as he headed inside.

"But Max, this isn't just any vacation. It's a vacation with me and my best buddy!" Goofy replied.

"Oh, Donald Duck or Mickey Mouse? Or is it both of them this time?" Max asked.

"No, silly! With you!" Goofy concluded. This hit Max like a freight train. Did he just hear this? He had to attend Stacey's party at Saturday to watch the Powerline concert, and Roxanne was gonna be there. He asked her, she accepted, there couldn't be any backing up now! And now his dad was asking him to be on vacation with him? Max was more shocked than the other six were, he was so shocked that he fainted.

He couldn't believe it… He had the entire Summer to himself, and he was gonna spend part of it next Saturday with Roxanne, but now… he wasn't gonna be able to.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

><p>A.N.: Stay tuned for another chapter coming in a few days, small ending summary is small.<p> 


	3. On the Road Again

**Author's Notes:** Third chapter of A Goofy Crossover, in case any of you wanted to read this and find out what you already knew. LOL Anyways, I have a little task for you guys and gals, in this fanfiction I placed various references to pop culture. You might have spotted a few of them in the earlier chapters (if you didn't that's because I forgot where they start) so, keep spotting them in later chapters and enjoy this lovely crossover very few people are reading *coughsarcasmcough* I'm not craving for attention, you know?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> **On the Road Again**

"Are you okay, Maxie?"

Max had finally come to his senses. It was only for a short moment he had fainted and the other people other than Goofy present went there to assist him. He couldn't believe it. He had a free Summer, but now he had a non-free Saturday. Because his father had asked him to go on vacation, and he promised Roxanne he'd be at Stacey's house. What now?

"Everything okay, Max?" Kumamon asked. Max slowly opened his eyes. But then after coming to his senses, he remembered of what was going on.

"Wha… What did you say?" Max asked as he got up abruptly.

"That's right! A vacation, son! We'll spend some real quality time together!" Goofy said.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" Max replied.

"Hey, got a present for you!" Goofy said as he grabbed something, and just like that, he started to change Max's clothes quickly, much do his dislike. And after several seconds of messing around we see Max in an inflatable live vest. Goofy pulled the cord and it started to inflate. Max now looked like a rolly polly… And this made Zorori giggle a bit. "You look just like I did at your age!"

"Please don't say that…" Max begged.

"I have to admit this is being really funny, Max. But, Mr. Max's dad?" Jones asked.

"Call me Goofy!" Goofy said still cheerful.

"Okay, umm… Mr. Goofy, what's the occasion for this sudden leave? I know it's the beginning of the Summer vacation but this seems a tad precipitated. No warnings, no planned schedule, no nothing, as far as I know." Jones asked.

"Well, can't a dad have some quality time with his son?" Goofy asked.

"Well, yeah, but that's not what I'm implying…" Jones continued but he was interrupted by Goofy's big rush to get away from the city.

"Wait! Hold on there, Jones, I'll be right with you." Goofy said before walking to Max with an item behind his back.

"Thanks for the wonderful and brief talk…" Jones said.

"I saved the best for last." Goofy said as he had a case in his back and blew the dust off it. "It's been handed down from Goof to Goof to Goof! And now it's yours, son." He then opened the case, inside was a portable fly casting rod.

"A stick?"

"No, silly, a fishing pole!" Goofy said as he started to swing the rod. Max was now a bit more frightened.

"Fishing? We're going fishing?" Max asked a little more nervous.

"Yup! Just like my dad and me did! Two best buddies fishing in Lake Destiny, away from it all!" Goofy replied as he walked towards the car putting the map on top.

"I don't want to be away from it all, dad. I like it all!" Max complained. Soon, Goofy starts to stretch out a paper map of the United States of America.

"Hey look, Maxie! We're using the same map me and my dad used! We'll take the same route and make the same stops and see the same sights…" Goofy numbered down the tons of things that were gonna happen on the trip, and this just made Max even more nervous.

"But that trip would take weeks, Dad!" Max complained again.

"Exactly! Getting there is half the fun!" Goofy added. Then he looked at the other six who were behind him. "And you guys can come along too since you're his friends." He said.

"Umm, that's a nice offer, Mr. Goofy but, I don't think I want to go. I think that all of us would get in the way, of that father-son bond construction." Jones replied.

"Like they say, three's a crowd, six is a traffic jam?" Zorori came up with an idiom, Jones looked at him confused. "What? Can't I have a shot at your idioms you always say?" Zorori asked.

"Nonsense, the more the merrier! Now come on!" Goofy said. But Max pushed the map away.

"Put the map away, dad. It's not gonna happen. I'm telling you, it's not…" Max tested him. But Goofy still wanted to go forwards with the trip.

"Careful, son. You'll wrinkle my past. And our future! What the map says, Max, we will follow!" Goofy said having a mystical look.

"That's very mystical and everything, Dad, but, uh, seriously, there's this party I have to go to…" Max tried to get himself out of the situation by telling about the party.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Maxie. Why, when I was your age I'd never even been invited to a party, and look at me now!" Goofy explained.

"Uh, great, dad…" Max said.

"Hop in, Maxie!" Goofy said opening the door.

"No." Max replied, shutting it. At this time, Goofy didn't know how to convince his son, but then something came up to him, and he started to let out a sad face and an use of sympathy.

"All right, then. Guess I'll just have to go… all alone. That's all. Just sit in the boat… all alone. And talk to myself… all alone." Goofy replied. Now Max felt a little sad, he had a party to attend to, but he didn't want to hurt his dad's feelings. Seems like Goofy's plan was working.

"I guess so…" Max said. And it did work.

"Aw, come on, hop in!" Goofy said opening the door.

"No, dad." Max said shutting it again.

"Just hop right in there!"

"No!" The madness of opening and shutting the car door got Zorori looking left and right.

"Come on Maxie, go for it!" Goofy said, finally getting his son inside the car. "And you guys come too!" He said while trying to keep his son in his arms.

"Well, who can say no? Let's go." Zorori walked towards the car.

"Zorori, are you sure this will work? I can't see this sudden leave fix our problems of transportation to Pokopen." Jones asked.

"You did say we had to hold on to Max like glue, didn't you?" Zorori asked.

"Well yeah…" Jones said.

"Then let's go. I could use a little break." Zorori said opening the back car door, and the others started to follow behind. Eventually, everybody got in.

"Good, everybody's in here! We're ready for take-off!" Goofy said happily, as he went around the car and got in. "Set for adventure, Maxie?"

"Why are you doing this to me, dad?" Max asked.

"'Cause I don't want you to end up in the electric chair!" Goofy said hugging Max's life vest hard he deflated it.

"The electric chair? What are you…?" Max asked.

"I'm not givin' up on you, son. Together, we're gonna work this out." Goofy replied with a confident look.

"Work this out? But dad…" Max tried to reply.

"No buts about it, Maxie boy! Your ol' pop knows best!" Goofy said as he started the car and drove backwards.

"Don't worry, Max." Gaomon tried to comfort him.

"Too late now…" Max replied.

"Goodbye, house! Goodbye, mailbox!" He then crashes into the fence. "Goodbye, pile of broken wood!" And after that disaster they set off towards their destination, which made Max a little sad. As he looked outside through the window, he couldn't stop mumbling to himself.

"Goodbye, hopes. Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, Roxanne. Roxanne! Dad I gotta stop somewhere first, I have to talk to someone!" Max implored.

"Well…" Goofy was about to reply, but Max's impatience was wearing thin as it was clearly visible. He proceeded to grab the steering wheel, and turn to the right, making the car skid, and then as the car drove left and right, it knocked over a few things, before finally stopping at Roxanne's location. He then left the car.

"Now, make it quick, Maxie boy! We gotta put some road behind us!" Goofy shouted.

"Would you like me to…?" Jones asked, but then stopped seeing Max's uneasy attitude and depressed looks. "No wait, never mind." Max walks to the front door of her house.

"You get to cancel your first date in less than an hour!" Max mumbled to himself and rang the doorbell as he waited for a response. "Must be some kind of lame-o record…" He continued, then the door opened, and he got really frightened to see that there was a mean looking person right at the door. "Hi, uh, is Roxanne home?" He asked, receiving no response. "Oh, my name is Max!" He added trying to be polite and extending his hand to shake hands. But the mean person's look continued to startle him. "Does Roxanne live here? Does she even live on this block?" He asked.

"Wait, it's okay daddy. Max is a friend from school." Roxanne replied as she walked next to him, and tried to calm him. He lovingly patted Roxanne. After doing so, he walked inside, still with a vicious look. "Go on, go on. Good daddy. Hey, Max." Roxanne said, as she looked at Max, a bit nervous seeing Max. Max felt likewise. "You wanna, uh, have a seat?" Roxanne asked. After Max mumbled something he helped her sit on the porch. We could see that Roxanne's dad was peeking through the mail slot, still growling. "Daddy!" Roxanne complained, and after her dad noticed this, he got away. "I promise he'll be better behaved when you pick me up for the party." She added.

"Yeah, that's, uh, sorta why I came by." Max replied.

"I'm really looking forward to it, Max."

"Yeah, I was, too…"

"Was?" Roxanne was confused at his sudden reply.

"Well, you see, my dad's in this stupid father/son kick and…" Max replied as Roxanne started to get sad at this rejection.

"Oh don't worry about it, Max. It's just a dumb party." Roxanne said.

"No, it's not! Roxanne, I really wanted to go with you. I…" Max tried to apologize as he and Roxanne started talking simultaneously.

"No, Max, I understand. Really, sometimes these things happen…"

"My dad surprised me, I don't even want to go but I have no choice."

"I'm sure I can find someone else." Roxanne concluded. Now Max was really sad for this. Because of telling the truth he was successfully blowing his only chance he ever had for the next few weeks to go out with Roxanne on anything. He was at a loss for words.

"Someone else?" Max muttered.

"I'll just talk to you later." Roxanne said as she walked towards the door. Max just had to think of something to say. And he had to think of something really fast, or else.

"Um, uh, Roxanne, uh my dad is, uh… My dad's taking me to the Powerline concert in LA!" Goofy said rather quickly and then covered his mouth. He couldn't believe he spouted out such lie, but he had to grab a hold of it for as long as he could.

"Your dad is taking you clear across the country just to see a concert?" Roxanne asked, a little confused and curious.

"Well, uh, you see, uh, my dad, uh, knew, knows! Knows Powerline! They used to play together in a band, yeah!" Max replied trying to add some structure into his line. All of a sudden, the car horn honked, and we see Goofy waving to his son.

"Come on, son! Let's get this show on the road!" Goofy called happily. Max decided to take advantage of this little moment of irony to continue the lie.

"Just a minute, you… party… animal you." Max replied. Goofy looked confused for a moment but then grinned, having no clue of what was going on.

"You're really serious!" Roxanne said, sadness fading and looking at Max in slight awe.

"Absolutely! So, uh, you aren't still thinking of going with someone else, are you?" Max asked.

"Well, I guess…" Roxanne was about to respond but Max continued to add up more structure to his now big fat lie.

"Because I was hoping I could, uh, wave to you on-stage when we join Powerline for the final number!" Max added.

"This is incredible!" Roxanne replied excited.

"Well, I wouldn't miss our date for anything that wasn't incredible, Roxanne." Max said, and she gave him a kiss in the cheek. He was immediately walking to the car starstruck.

"Have a great time at the concert, Max!" Roxanne shouted as he was walking away, and mumbling things to himself. "I'll see you on TV!" But then reality hit him just as she said that. He was gonna be with his father for a whole week or possibly more on the route to Lake Destiny, how was he supposed to make it to LA? It wasn't possible, now was it?

"I'm in deep sludge…" Max concluded, as he walked towards the car and they drove off as we see Roxanne standing in the porch, still waving Max goodbye. Max was right, he was in deep sludge, and he didn't even know if he wanted to tell Jones and the other weirdos he just met, according to his words, for support. He just didn't know what to do at the time.

Before we know it, the screen is entirely in black and white, and we see the traffic passing by in the small square, as the screen kept moving around. They were now in the city and were now in one of its highways, rolling freely, without any chance of getting stuck in a traffic jam. A cheerful voice followed as the camera was being moved around.

"Day One: Well here we are, out on the open road, retracting the steps of my boyhood!" Goofy said as he was moving the camera back and forth, he then moved it towards Zorori, Nelly and Najou. "Here we see Max's funny-looking friends and faithful travellers."

"I don't know whether I should be honoured or insulted by that remark, Mr. Goofy." Zorori spoke.

"Najou?" Najou asked, tilting its head slightly.

"There we see Max's other friends, a polar bear and a wolf puppy, and they both talk." Goofy said as he looked at Gaomon and Kumamon who looked at him.

"The correct term for their species is Digimon, Mr. Goofy." Jones replied as Goofy moved the camera moving towards him.

"Whoops, sorry 'bout that, and here we have a funny-looking guy dressed as an agent." Goofy added.

"Heh, thanks." Jones said, scratching the back of his head.

"And here's Maxie! Say hello, Max!" Goofy said as he pointed to a depressed Max who was looking out on the open road looking at the cars pass by. "Well, how about a wave?" He asked.

"Not now, dad." Max replied as he put his hand on the camera screen, and we now see everything in colors.

"Oh, what a kidder!" Goofy said still cheerful. He couldn't say the same for his son, who was visibly depressed. He wanted his son to enjoy the ride, but it didn't seem like it was gonna happen at any time soon. But he had to try, so he pulled out a list that had the words on top 'Fun Games I used to play with my dad' and several games below. "Fun Games I used to play with my dad. Road Bingo, Twenty…" He read to himself, after coming through a list of games he thought would cheer him up, one came up to him. "Hey, Maxie, let's play a game! You think of a name, and I'll try to guess who it is. Man or woman?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, man…" Max replied disgusted.

"Man, huh? Hmm… That's a toughie. Let's see. Walt Disney!" Goofy replied.

"Right…" Max said showing no interest.

"I'm good at this! Now I'll think of one!" Goofy said. Max still showed no interest, so he turned on the radio, and to his luck, acid rock was playing and he started to play air guitar on the seat. Jones and Zorori watched this, with Jones having no clue of what he was doing.

"Since when did tickling an invisible large pencil become the cure for his depression?" Jones thought.

"Don't be stupid, Jones. He's pretending to be playing a guitar." Zorori explained.

"I knew that!" Jones complained.

"Oh, you want to sing a song, huh?" Goofy asked. "Me and my dad used to sing this one all the time!" Goofy replied before he put an 8-track tape and soon the radio switched from rock music to playing "High Hopes". Max interrupted his air guitar playing and looked at Goofy singing the lyrics. Max was obviously displeased with this. The passengers in the back sweatdropped. It was a bit ironic having this track playing giving Max's current situation.

"What a vacation this is turning out to be…" Nelly said.

So, without hesitation he switched the radio back to playing rock music, and recommenced playing air guitar. Goofy then looked at Max, switched the radio from rock music to "High Hopes" and started to sing again. Max was visibly getting annoyed, and he switched the radio back to rock music again. Now the two were in a music dispute. Goofy presses back to "High Hopes", Max presses back to rock music, then again and again…

"Umm… guys, if you keep doing that you're gonna break the da…" Gaomon said, but before he could say anything, Goofy and Max's mad channel switching caused the radio to short circuit, and ruin the 8-track tape, blowing the tape along with it.

"What the heck?" Zorori asked as some of the tape flew right above him and he could clearly see through the back window as it left some fog, that it was burning hot.

"Oh, great, dad! Now we don't have any music!" Max complained.

"Oh, Maxie, it's not so bad. We'll just have to entertain ourselves!" Goofy replied. And soon, a beat was starting to form. The car keys with the Disney letter D in a circle logo, the car exhaust fumes blowing out the smoke one at a time, following the beat, the sound of some pots on top of all the luggage on top of the car, the toy Goofy found at the discount store with the shaky head, Goofy's whistling. The beat was established and formed. The passengers had no idea what was going on, but Zorori thought it was best to join in on the whistling.

"What are you doing?" Gaomon asked, looking at him with lack of interest.

"Whistling, what else?" Zorori replied. Gaomon didn't prefer to reply. Goofy looked at his son, who was rather uninterested, suffice to say. And then the sounds of more cars as they entered the hustle and bustle of the big city were heard, which helped set the atmosphere. And finally, all it took was for Goofy to look at a cheerful sign that said "Open Road" and he started to sing.

"_Do you need a break from modern living?_

_Do you long to shed your weary load?_

_If your nerves are raw and your brain is fried_

_Just grab a friend and take a ride_

_Together upon the open road!_

C'mon Maxie!" Goofy sand and then spoke to his friend who was still rather disgusted.

"Ajapaa! Zorori said enthusiastically.

"_All in all I'd rather have detention!  
>All in all I'd rather eat a toad!<br>An old man drives that's such a klutz  
>That I'm about to hurl my guts<br>Directly upon the open road!" _Max sung.

"Ajapaa!" Zorori said. Soon, Nelly and Najou started to clap their hands.

"_There's nothing can upset me, cause now we're on our way!_

_Our trusty map will guide us straight and true."_

"_Roxanne please don't forget me. I will return some day!_

_Though I may be in traction when I do!"_

"_Me and Max relaxing like the old days!" _Goofy sung. And in the back, Gaomon and Kumamon clapped their hands as well.

"_It's far worse than dragon breath and acne!" _Max sung over Goofy.

"_In a buddy-buddy kind of mode!"_

"_I'm so mad I think I may explode!"_

"_When I see that highway, I could cry!"_

"_You know, that's funny, so could I!"_

"_Just being out on the open road!" _Max and Goofy sung together. Soon as the car headed across the highway, they encountered a few cars.

"_Howdy boys! Is this the way to Nashville?" _A couple of girls in a pickup asked, still singing, popping out of a piano that a man was playing.

"Ooo, baby!" Zorori said to himself as he looked at the girls.

"_Watch it, Mack! Or you'll be getting towed!"_ A tow truck driver sang as the car headed close to the truck.

"Ooh, boy…" Gaomon replied as he looked at the truck driver.

"_I'm in no hurry to arrive,_

_Cause I'll be turning 65,_

_The next time I sees the open road!" _A convict in a paddy wagon said. As Goofy looked at the con, he quickly looked at a depressed Max, and quickly imagined him wearing a prison uniform in black and white stripes. He just had to drive away from it quickly. Soon they come across another car that had a small driver and a large lady in the back.

"_Just a week of rest and relaxation__." _The small driver sung.

"Yeah!" The large lady spoke.

"_And the odd romantic episode!"_

"Very odd!" Max said as they drive away from the car. We see that they passed by some people that were on the road, hitchhiking. And those were (strangely enough) Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck.

"_And it's Californ-I-A, or bust!"_ Mickey sung.

"Look, it's Mickey!" Jones said, over Mickey.

"_Look out you dirtbags! Eat my dust!" _A little old lady from Pasadena sung.

"Oh, crikey!" Jones said again.

"_From now on, I'm on the open road!" _She sung as she drove off in her car.

"_It's me and little Maxie, my pip-squeak pioneer!"_

"_Their car edges forever 'Westward Ho'! _Ye-haw!_" _A few nuns sung, then spoke.

"_Could someone call a taxi and get me out of here to Beverly Hills 90210?"_ Soon, everyone started to form the chorus.

"_Oh, every day another new adventure!  
>Every mile another new zip code!<br>And the cares we had are gone for good!"_

"_And I'd go with them if I could!"_

"_I got no strings on me!  
>I'm feeling fancy free!<em>

_How wonderful to be on the open road!"_

And as soon as the cars headed back to their destinations, we see Goofy's car heading towards their destination as the sun started to set. Max didn't know where he would end up, but hopefully, would be back home. Something which wouldn't happen at any time soon.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

><p>A.N.: Enjoyed it? Well, you know the drill, and if you happened to have spotted a reference somewhere, feel free to tell it to me, but by PM so other people find out for themselves (I don't want anyone spoiling the surprise!). See you in a few days!<p> 


	4. Wish You Were Here Instead of Me

**Author's Notes:** The fourth chapter of the story and possibly with one of my favourite quotes from the whole movie. Somehow, the part where Max blows up on his dad was very amusing to see, not quite sure why. But the later chapters are where my favourite bits are at, so luckily, in a few days you can enjoy the whole thing, and one more thing: Hi puccadomi1!

I really haven't much to say since in a few hours I have to do a Maths test that I must not fail so, see you later, and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Wish You Were Here (Instead of Me)<strong>

It was the dawn of a new day, where we see Goofy driving the car, but with the map on his face. Max was obviously not pleased with going on vacation from the start, and could do nothing but look out the open road. Trying to be happy, it wouldn't work. Knowing he wasn't gonna be with Roxanne just saddened him. The car started to head left to the center, without Goofy realizing it, as he hummed the Open Road tune cheerfully. Max was now getting more concerned. A truck horn blow was heard, the car kept going to the left. Max looked alarmed, and another truck horn blow is heard. Max rapidly grabs the steering wheel and steers the car away from the collision course and back to the right lane.

"Dad, you're gonna get us killed!" Max shouted, clearly alarmed. "Why don't you just give me the map?" He asked.

"Oh, no thanks son. Navigating's a big responsibility! Besides, you wouldn't want to spoil the big surprise. I'm taking you someplace pretty special!" Goofy replied. And no sooner had he said that, they had arrived at a seedy looking attraction called Lester's Possum Park that had the entrance the shape of a possum's mouth. The car soon stopped. From the back of the seats, we can see Jones crawling upwards to Goofy looking sleepy. He scratched his eyes trying to remove the rheum.

"Are we there now, Mr. Goofy?" Jones asked.

"Yep, here it is!" Goofy replied. Jones then looked at the others who were also asleep. He then patted on Kumamon's shoulder.

"Hey guys, wake up, we're here now." Jones asked, and soon, they started to wake up.

"Gosh, it's even better than I remembered!" Goofy said looking at the park. But then, we see a girl, trying to run away as her mother kept pulling her inside.

"No, mommy! I don't want to go!" The girl cried.

"Yeah, fun. Tell you what: I'm just gonna wait right here in the car." Max said unenthusiastically.

"You party pooper! Come on! This is gonna be fun!" Goofy replied as he got out of the car, and Max followed behind him, feeling forced to. Also, the other six were getting out of the car looking sleepy and then shut the car door. But after stretching out a bit their body members, they managed to recompose, but a few people couldn't manage to help themselves but question where the heck were they.

"Say, Mr. Goofy, where are we?" Nelly asked.

"We're in Lester's Possum Park! My dad used to take me here when I was little." Goofy said s they walked towards the park.

"No kidding? Then why does it look all creepy?" Nelly asked.

"Najou!" Najou agreed as it got scared with the big possum's mouth as the entrance.

"Nah, it doesn't look creepy, it's the way it always was! Trust me, we're gonna have a lot of fun here!" Goofy replied.

"I'm dying to know that…" Kumamon said to himself sarcastically. Soon, we enter a small old theater where at the front side was an old man.

"Howdy there, folks. Lester's is proud to present the Possum Posse Jamboree. Here it is." The man replied, and several people started to clap, just as Goofy, Max and the others were entering.

"Oh, good! We're just in time!" Goofy said happy. Max looked around and saw the degrading atmosphere and the awkward situation he was in. The others were just as slightly freaked out as he was. It was to no surprise as well.

"Seriously? This is it?" Jones asked. The curtain opens revealing a cheerful stage, with four holes on the ground, and on one of the holes popped out a mechanical possum. It looked just as deteriorated in looks and mechanical issues as the rest of the amusement park did.

"Howdy, folks! Who's your favorite possum?" The mechanical possum asked.

"Lester!" Several patrons in the back shouted.

"Doraemon?" Jones asked.

"I got us a seat right in front!" Goofy said as he walked Max to their seat. The others just had to follow him and sat right next to him, but they were obviously not in the best of mood. As Jones sat down to watch the "spectacle", a few people started to complain.

"Hey, tall boy! Move over, you're blocking the view!" Someone from the crowd ordered. Jones sighed.

"Curse my 185 centimeters of height…" Jones said to himself and got up. But then, he sat on the ground. "There, are you happy now?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." That certain someone replied. Jones sighed again.

"And now I'm gonna end up with dirty back pants, for sure." Jones thought.

"Let me introduce you to the posse! There's Buford, Beulah, and Mordechai!" "Lester" said as each mechanic possum popped out of the other three holes. But sadly, Mordechai short-circuited.

"Hey, Lester. Ready for yodeling?" "Mordechai" asked, whilst still in a bad state.

"Sure am, Buford!" "Lester" replied, getting the name, sadly, wrong.

"_Now gather 'round, my possum pals, and join the jamboree._

_Come hoot n howl n holler from the heart!"_

"This is pathetic!" Max spoke. He looked right next to him and there was a small girl with large teeth laughing. Max couldn't help but give weird looks.

"_And every chicken, pig n goat'll help by yelpin' out a yodel_

_Here at Lester's Possum Park!" _At this point, "Mordechai's" mechanical cranium blew up.

"Join in, folks! It's yodelin' time!" "Lester" said. And soon, everyone started to yodel, including Goofy. Max was now reaching the pick of his disgusted levels. The situation he was in couldn't get worse than it was as of now, couldn't it? Max took another look at the girl with large teeth laughing and going off-sync with the song. Zorori couldn't help but sweatdrop by seeing her, although he's not the kind of guy who would wish to offend anyone. Max hopelessly watched the show.

Zorori couldn't help but cover his ears because of the yodeling, and everyone did likewise, or if they weren't doing that, then they were secretly showing their spite with really weird looks.

"_Well don't you want to be, a'hangin' from a tree?_

_We're mighty glad to see ya and the parking's always free!_

_Here at Lester's Po-Po-Po…" _But after that, "Lester" broke down. Luckily, the man that ran the show was right next to him. He gave a thump at the side of the stage, and "Lester" was active again.

"…_Possum Park!" _

Soon, everyone started to clap whilst Max and the other six were the only ones who had some tough reviews to it. We see Goofy who is taping the whole action on the video camera. And soon, they left the stage. As Goofy and Max walk through the park, Goofy spots a souvenir stand through the video camera and immediately comes up with an idea.

"Hey! That's the ticket! I'll be right back, my little possum pal!" Goofy said as he ran to the souvenir stand. Max couldn't do anything else but sigh and just moan.

"My life's a living…" Max spoke, but he was interrupted when a man in a Lester possum costume approached him, trying to entertain Max.

"Hel-lo, little buddy!" The man in the costume said. Max turns his back on him, trying to ignore him, but he comes up to his front. "Who's your favourite possum?" He asked.

"Don't TOUCH me!" Max said, visibly upset and aggressive.

"Aw, why such a long face? You're so sad! Boo hoo hoo! I know! You need a big hug from Lester!" The man in the possum costume replied as he extended his arms.

"This is gonna be good." Jones thought.

"Don't even think about…" Max said, but before he could finish the sentence, the man in the possum costume hugged him tightly.

"See? Now you feel all good inside!" The man in the possum costume replied, breaking from the hug. But Max's response was simply slapping the costume head and turning it backwards.

"Beat it, doofus!" Max said. The man in the possum costume now walked towards his right not seeing where he was going, and before he could do anything, he is knocked down by some kids and then dragged away.

"Wow, tough crowd…" Zorori said, whilst giggling helplessly at the sight.

"You bet." Max replied. Then, he sees Goofy coming back with something and immediately panics. "Oh, no! No, Dad! Not that! Please!" We see Goofy coming back with a dead possum hat on his head and he puts one on Max's head as well.

"Here you go, sport!" Goofy said.

"How come he gets one and I don't?" Jones asked. Zorori gave a slight punch on his arm, with a nervous laugh. "Geez, Zorori, and now even you can't take a joke?" He asked.

"Sorry, there were no more hats left." Goofy replied.

"Meh, it's alright." Jones said.

"Let's say we get our picture taken!" Goofy replied as Max followed him to get their picture taken too. "And you guys, come too I wanna see you act on that big photo screen!" He said.

"Well… why not?" Jones asked. We then switch to a girl who is crying and doesn't want to get her picture taken. Goofy and Max arrive on time, and Max looks at the scene completely confused.

"You have got to be kidding." Max said as he looked at the scene.

"Anyone who wants to take pictures of oneself someplace else, say I!" Jones said. The other five said "I" as well.

"Oh, all right, but you're missing out!" Goofy said as he walked towards the place. But then he heard lots of people laughing, and then he finds out that his dad is taking the picture, upside down, on top of an artificial branch, with two REAL possums to his right and left. Zorori dropped his jaw seeing this happen. This just wasn't normal. "Hiya, son!" He said. Everyone kept laughing at his goofy antics.

"I can't believe I'm watching this." Jones said facepalming.

"Hey, everyone! Check out the dork!" A kid replied, with an obviously more retarded look than Goofy. Max just couldn't believe what he was watching. This honestly wasn't happening, or rather, it shouldn't be happening.

"Say 'sassyfrass'!" The photographer asked.

"Sassyfrass!" Goofy replied smiling as the two other possums smiled, showing their sharp teeth. But suddenly, the branch broke, and the three fell, and one of the possums jumped towards Max's face. Zorori, Nelly and Najou shrieked seeing that the possums were loose. And soon enough, the possum crawled on to Max's sweatshirt. Max was now jumping up and down trying to get the possum off his sweatshirt.

"Max!" Kumamon and Gaomon replied, watching him jump up and down trying to get the damned possum off his sweatshirt. All the while, rapid country music was being played to set the really awkward atmosphere, mistaking his attempts for a dance. Just as Max's grabs the possum crawling from his pants and throws it away, Goofy arrived and grabbed him.

"That's the spirit, Maxie!" Goofy said as he started to dance with him and spinning him around

"No, don't Dad, stop, please, this is embarrassing!" Max said. As he saw all those people looking while he was being spun around, he was on the verge of losing his patience. This was the lowest the vacation sunk. And he was close to having a breakdown. The six looked at goofy dancing with Max, and they felt helpless, as they were unable to do anything to help.

"God, that kid is gonna flip out." Kumamon said.

"This is becoming just way too much for him." Zorori replied. And just as Goofy finished the dance with Max standing on one knee, the dorky-looking kid arrived.

"It's Dork and Dork Junior!" The kid said. Max saw everyone laughing at him and his dad, and now he was done. His patience had worn out, he was no longer tolerant and was already sick to the bone of the vacation. He got up and threw the possum hat he had to the ground and fought his way out of the crowd. The six were very worried for him, specially Goofy who ran after him and picked up the possum hat he threw.

Kumamon, Gaomon, Nelly and Najou followed Goofy, trying to fight their way off the crowd. But Zorori and Jones stood there, as they saw everyone still laughing at the wonderful moment of comedy that was mistakenly provided. And they just didn't know how bad Max was suffering.

"Umm… listen, everybody? Could you shut up now?" Jones asked, feeling outraged that they were still laughing. But his voice was inaudible to the people that were laughing louder than his pleads. "Hey, come on, now!" Jones asked again. Now the two were feeling simultaneously outraged, and now they were feeling Max's hatred at the moment. "WILL YOU ALL BUTTON YOUR GOD DAMN LIPS?" Jones shouted. And surprisingly, this shout actually shut up, and caused everyone to shut up and listen.

"I want you all to do me a favour and do not take this too seriously, but if this park is to provide good entertainment for the kids, then please care for the people that had a very rotten day and can't help but RANT THAT STUFF OUT like a retard! Now stop this insane laughing, and mocking Max! It's driving me crazy! Jesus Christ! The poor fella has been dragged from his home, and he had a date this Saturday to watch a concert and now has to construct a mega-massive lie just so he doesn't lose her! Come on! I'm outta here!" Jones said walking away, and Zorori followed him, as he fought his way through the crowd.

"Wow, I really have to learn more about this guy's attitude." Zorori thought. Max starts to walk towards the car and when he arrives there, he tries to open the door, nut he couldn't open it. He pounds his fists in the glass just as it starts to rain. He then walks to the highway that was right behind him, hitchhiking, only to be sprayed with water by a passing car, but nevertheless, he still stood there, waiting for someone to pick him up. At that same time, Goofy ran towards Max.

"Max! Hey, what the heck are you trying to do?" Goofy asked.

"Trying to get away from you!" Max said as he walked back to the car. Then, when he gets there, he spots the six including Jones and Zorori who had arrived there. "And you guys too!"

"What? What did we do? I just told everyone to shut up and have some consideration for you and this is the thanks we get? Real swell!" Jones replied.

"Just get away from me…" Max said as he walked to the door.

"But what did I do?" Goofy asked.

"Forget it!" Max said.

"I thought we was having fun! What's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"Nothing, let's just go. Come on!" Max ordered as he opened the car door that Goofy sadly unlocked, and everyone got inside it. Goofy turned around and got inside as well.

"Oh, you dropped your hat." Goofy replied as he gave Max the possum hat that he threw. Max then blows up and tries to throw the hat out the closed car window.

"This is the stupidest vacation! You drag me from home, you jam me in this dumb car then drive a million miles away and see some stupid rat show! Call me when the trip's over!" Max shouted as he opened the window and threw the hat out it. Goofy frowned. No efforts of trying to keep his son happy with the vacation worked. Goofy without much hope, started the car and left towards their destination, which still wasn't home.

We see the rain falling on the possum hat almost deteriorated and one could reflect on the complete sadness this beginning of vacation was. And sadly for Max, it didn't feel like it would end, sometime soon.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

><p>A.N.: This chapter was shorter than the other chapters, my apologies but I was going for the structure of the story which was, every different act should be separated in chapters, and I'm following this routine. Anyways, don't forget to read and review, and stay tuned for next chapter which will come in a couple of days. So see you soon!<p> 


	5. Not Having the Time of My Life

**Author's Notes:** Fifth chapter of the crossover, and one of the favourite bits since it has not only a few references, but it features some quality time with Goofy and Max. This is a critical point for him, and he doesn't know what's gonna happen. So apparently, he has to take drastic measure. Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Not Having the Time of My Life<strong>

The vacation had started in the worst way imaginable. It's comprehensible once you've been with Max and Goofy throughout the whole trip to understand why. First off, Goofy invented the vacation to Lake Destiny as an attempt to get his son away from the electric chair, whilst Max already got a date with Roxanne. After Max was obliged to go, he had to invent some excuse to stop her from hating him. And what was it? Goofy taking Max clear across the country to see the Powerline concert.

Knowing that it would be an impossible task to do, Max suffered throughout all times, the most deep so far being the humiliation in front of dozens of people. And after that disastrous time at Lester's Possum Park and that outburst to his dad, he now felt sad and regretful.

We now switch to the pure morning where the two had finally arrived to the campsite. Whilst Goofy is setting up the tent, Max is sitting on a rock stirring the lake water with a stick. He felt really sad, and not even Jones' defense could help him. And speaking of which, Zorori helped Goofy set up the tent, along with Nelly and Najou, Kumamon, and Gaomon set up the fire for when the night would arrive. Jones helped in the unpacking. But not one of them dared to go anywhere near Max. The poor kid already suffered enough. They didn't think anything would help him for the time being.

As Max kept stirring the water, he started to form a mental image in the lake, and that was of Roxanne. Boy, how he loved her. He was doing this for her, and inventing and building this big fat lie for her, knowing it wasn't gonna happen any time soon. As he imagined her, his thoughts were shattered when he saw Goofy stepping on the image. Max looks at him, sees his boots, and sees his dad with fishing rods. Goofy tries to approach Max cheerfully.

"Hey, Max! You wanna get into some fishing practice? Just a couple of days till we get to Lake Destiny." Goofy suggested but no sooner had he said that, Max got up and started to walk away slowly, still tinges of sadness and regret deep inside.

"Maybe later." Max replied, wandering off into the campground. It was more than obvious for both of them, the trip was being a living disappointment, and Goofy didn't know in what way he could remedy that. He started to think there was no way this would ever be fixed.

Goofy returned to the tent to finish setting up the sleeping bags, alone. But then, all of a sudden, a shadow started to form on top of him. Though he couldn't notice it because his head was inside the tent, but this was enough to back Zorori, Nelly, Najou, Kumamon and Gaomon out of the way. Some tyres were visible as the shadow crept closer and almost covered the entire tent.

Then, two metallic claws strapped the big thing to the ground, some chainsaws on the side of the big thing cut down the trees that were next to it, and soon, an antenna, a front porch, a hot tub, a basketball court, a bowling lane on top and a really large swimming pool were unfolded and it was revealed to be a gynormous caravan.

"Wow!" The other five characters' attentions were dragged to the big caravan. They couldn't believe all that could be fit into one tiny space. At that time, Max came back from the lake to see what was happening and saw this.

"Wow… Now that's camping!" Max said.

"You say something, Max?" Goofy asked as he sticks his head out of the tent. "Ow!" Goofy shouted as a door that unfolded from the back of the RV hit straight in the head, and knocked him nearly unconscious. Out of the smoke came a large figure, and as Goofy regained his senses, he started to see who it was. "Pete?" He asked as he saw the large character.

"Goofy? What a serendipity-do-dah! Who'da thunk it, huh?" Pete asked as he saw Goofy on the ground. He then pressed a button and the back passageway lowered down.

"Is PJ here?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm sure he's loafing around here somewhere." Pete replied. Then we see the inside of the room where we find a dancing PJ, with a vacuum cleaner. He started to dance to the rhythm of the song that was playing on (which was obviously Powerline), and wiped the dust off the trophies with his tail. As Max headed inside, he clearly saw him dancing and chanting some lines horribly, and couldn't help but giggle inside.

"What a goob!" Max said to himself.

"I'm surprised he knows the lyrics perfectly." Nelly said as she looked at him singing.

"Most people in my school like Powerline, so go figure." Max replied.

"Wow! So this is the inside of his caravan? Wicked awesome!" Jones said. Soon, as PJ was singing and cleaning the room, Max shut off the stereo and we hear PJ singing the song.

"Even if you gotta shout out loud! No matter what you look, it's Max and…" PJ sung but then he stopped as he took a look at Max who was there. "Max!" He said, the two started greeting each other. "Small wilderness, dude! Didn't expect to run into you." PJ replied.

"Apparently not!" Max said, apparently much more cheerful than a few minutes before.

"You're just jealous man, 'cause you ain't got the moves!"

"Yeah, you can keep the moves, but I wouldn't mind of having this RV! You're so lucky, man!" Max replied looking around.

"Me? Aw, c'mon! You're the star, man!"

"Wha…what are you…?"

"Going to the Powerline concert! Aw, it's unbelievable, man!" PJ said.

"Who told you about that?" Max asked.

"Hey, come on! Everybody in town knows about it, Max. You are gonna be famous, buddy! Especially with Roxanne!" PJ replied as Max started to walk towards the door, reality hitting back at him. It seemed like life was throwing stones at him, and constantly waking him to reality.

"There's, uh, only one person who doesn't know about it yet, Peej." Max said.

"Who?"

"My dad."

"Umm, can we have a word with him for a few seconds?" Jones asked. Soon, Nelly, Najou and Jones headed towards Max. He looked very sad and Jones in his ways couldn't help but try to make him feel better. "So, you're still down on that Powerline thing, right?"

"Yeah, I just don't know how am I gonna be able to get to the concert." Max replied.

"Don't worry, Max. One way or another, we'll get to the Powerline concert this Saturday." Nelly said.

"You did promise Roxanne that, right?" Jones asked. Soon, Kumamon walked to them and decided to hear the conversation.

"Yeah, I did. I'm just worried whether I'll be able to do it or not." Max said.

"C'mon, kiddo. Stop thinking so negatively. Just think of this, you promised, and with our support you'll get there. But we're gonna have to keep this a secret from Goofy until we actually arrive there, one way or another." Jones replied.

"That's just it, my dad has this idea of spending some father/son quality time thing and I have to go along with everything… I can't even suck up to him and admit what I want to admit without getting dragged into some stupid event!"

"Don't worry Max. Like Nelly said, we'll get there, just think, soon, luck will shine your world. Soon enough."

"I agree!" Kumamon said as he appeared from behind.

"Najou!" Najou said.

"Woah, talk about a sudden close-up. Have you been listening to the whole conversation, Kumamon?" Jones asked.

"Couldn't help myself."

Soon, we find ourselves on the top of the caravan, precisely in the bowling lane where Pete and Goofy climbed up to the top through the stairs. Pete decided this time to be a good way to speak about the current relationship Goofy was having with Max. Zorori decided this to be a good time and hear their conversations and go along with them.

"So tell me, Goof. Is that kid of yours still giving you guff?" Pete asked.

"Oh, I don't know what's wrong. Just seems like everything I try only drives Max further away. Maybe I ought to just back off, I don't know…" Goofy pondered.

"Wrong, Goof! Look, if you keep'em under your thumb, they'll never end up in the gutter!" Pete replied.

"That's different from the way I was raised. What you need to be is comprehensive with the child and try to talk out the problems he or she is having." Zorori said.

"Maybe that works in your fantasy world, but not here." Pete replied, and then he bowled, and Pete made a perfect strike, all pins hitting. Or at least that's what he thought he did, when he saw one still standing.

"Too bad, Pete. Almost." Goofy said.

"Almost? Heh, watch this. PJ!" Pete shouted and soon enough, PJ came climbing fast up the stairs and close to his father, very nervous.

"Yes sir, coming sir, yes sir!" PJ said as he arrived. Pete then pointed at the pin. PJ ran across the bowling alley and once he got to the pin, he kicked it down and Pete immediately started to celebrate.

"Woohoo! Strike-ola! Yeeha! Thank you! Thank you! Yes!" Pete started to cheer at his false victory, whilst PJ stood there a little sad. Zorori just stood there having a sort of angry look at him, for not doing fair play.

"I love it when it's unfair, but I hate it when people make others do the unfair play." Zorori thought. At this point, Max plus, Jones, Nelly, Najou, Gaomon and Kumamon had arrived on top of the bowling alley, just in time to see this awkward display of a son having to do the hard work of making his dad win. "Hi Max!" He said. Soon, Pete looked at them.

"Say, Goof, why don't you two stay for dinner?" Pete asked as he looked at Goofy.

"Oh, no thanks, Pete. Max and I have some fish to catch!" Goofy replied.

"Aw, dad, we can do that tomorrow. So, uh, what are we having?" Max asked. Goofy was not a little sad, that Max rejected his offer.

"But Max, I thought…" Goofy said, but then, Pete got close to him and started to whisper.

"Under your thumb, Goof!" Pete whispered. And at this moment, Goofy gained some courage to stand up and make his son do what he wanted to do.

"Maximillian!" Goofy said.

"What?"

"Get your gear, little man. We're going fishing!" Goofy replied. Max looked at him a little angry. "And I mean now!" Now Max was really surprised of this sudden reaction from his dad. He never expected him to act this way. Not at all. No one predicted this from Goofy, even the other six. "And you six, you're not missing out on the fun we'll have! Now get the gear and come on!" He said.

"But… I… I don't even know how to fish!" Jones said, making an excuse.

"This is really something I wasn't expecting from you, Mr. Goofy." Zorori added.

"And you, stop calling me Mr. Goofy, you're with us now so you'll call me as Goofy! Understood?" Goofy asked. Zorori was a little more surprised at his sudden outburst, even though it was part of Pete's plan to get Goofy's son under his thumb. Zorori couldn't help but nod. "Alright then, now grab your gear and let's have fun!" He said.

"Alright…" Zorori replied as he walked towards the stairs.

"If you insist…" Gaomon said.

"Why does this remind me of an episode of Cheers?" Jones asked to himself as he walked towards the stairs. Everyone else started to lower the stairs and grab the gear. Goofy winked at Pete and gave a thumbs up, as Pete did likewise. There were some problems before heading to the lake though. Goofy didn't have enough gears for the rest of the other characters so, he just had to take Max along sadly, whilst they had to watch everything from afar and in land. Back in the lake, Goofy kept pushing Max to the lake already in fishing gear and with a fishing rod.

"Dad, I don't even know how to fish!" Max replied.

"Oh, now come on! That never stopped me! Let me show you a little family secret that's been handed down for about twelve to thirteen Goof generations: The Perfect Cast!" Goofy said as he walked front and prepared his fishing rod.

"The Perfect What?"

"The Perfect Cast! My dad taught it to me when I was about your age. Okay, now watch carefully." Goofy said as he started to prepare himself for the catch. Back on the main land, the six were standing in the sand, looking at Max and Goofy fishing. Jones and Zorori were worried for Max, because of this emotional roller-coaster that has been going on for about two days since their stay. The other four however were worried about the lie that Max had constructed. There was no way that they would get to the Powerline concert on time. It would take a miracle, honestly.

"So guys, what do you think of your stay here so far? Educational, recreational, conservational or any adjective beginning with -ational?" Jones asked.

"Heh, it's not so bad, but I'm worried about Max. I mean, we're living a family drama, and now the responsibility has clearly fallen on us to help him in a way." Kumamon replied.

"Yeah, doing this just because he's madly in love with somebody. You have to have guts for that." Nelly said.

"You know what? We've been having this much fun and drama for a few days that we hardly even remembered about the current situation happening on all dimensions. I mean, the portals and Illuminati problems and such. This feels like a vacation for once." Jones replied.

"Yeah, care-free. No worries and some other things…" Zorori said.

"Momentai, perhaps?" Jones asked.

"What's that?" Zorori asked.

"Catchphrase used by Terriermon, one of the Digimons but from an earlier season, it means: relax, take it easy." Jones explained the definition of the word.

"I see."

"And one thing I noticed is that, in our dimensions there are all sorts of technological appliances and such. All those gizmos and advanced robotics, there is none of those in here. Even the camera that Goofy had, I was touching it the other day and it was filming in black and white!"

"This movie just had to have been made in the nineties, that's a logical reason." Gaomon said.

"Yeah, now that I think of it, none of those existed in the time." Jones replied. Then he looked at Goofy who was stretching himself out and doing some jumps with the rod. "Why is he doing aerobics? He is trying to catch a fish, right? He's gonna catch Moby Dick if he keeps doing those hula hoops." He said.

"…and the windup…" Goofy stretched the rod all the way, as it flew backwards and we see Pete barbecuing a steak, and the hook grabbed the steak without him noticing, and finally. "…and let 'er fly! The Perfect Cast!" Goofy said as he threw the steak in the rod very far away, and after a few seconds of flying, it landed on the sand of another shore, in the middle of a large footprint. On top, we see some feet close by as wee see a large monster chewing on a log. He then stops and sniffs the steak. He looked at the ground and found it. "And now we reel 'er in." He said, as he started to reel the hook back to the rod, just as the monster was about to take a bite.

The monster starts to undergo in a mad chase after the delicious steak as Goofy kept pulling the hook back in the rod, and finally he grabbed a bite. Soon, Goofy starts pulling it in and he was very excited to see what he caught.

"Quick! Get the camera!" Goofy told Max as he went back to the shore and as Goofy started to pull the big monster in, he grabbed the camera. The other six saw this and were anxious to know what was going on.

"Hey, what's the rush? Did you get a bite?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, and a big one!" Max replied. Jones got amazed at this.

"Wow, this I gotta see." Jones said. Max gave the camera to Goofy, this was something they'd want to see. A large fish in a lake, that would be a good catch.

"Must be over three pounds! I don't wanna miss this!" Goofy replied as he started to film the whole thing and as he reeled the fish upwards, or so he thought it was a fish, the large monster finally came to view. When Max found out what it was, he started to panic. "Look Max!" He said. But all the seven could do was mutter.

"Uh… duh, duh, dad…" Max said, muttering in fear.

"It's BIGFOOT!" Max and Jones shouted when they both realized who it was. They started to back up, whilst Goofy stood in the oblivion.

"Could you back up a bit, Mister Foot? You're out of focus." Goofy asked to the monster. Soon, Bigfoot gives a big roar and it scares the heck out of the eight there. The steak that was in his mouth flew when he roared and hit right in Pete's face. He looked at the steak and then got angry.

"What's the idea of…?" Pete asked angrily, but then he saw Goofy and Max, plus the other six running away from a savage Bigfoot, followed by a few screams. "Bigfoot!" Pete then panicked, and ran away, before coming back to grab the barbecue set and throw it to the caravan. In a very fast way, the caravan's parts folded together again, and the caravan quickly took off running away from the beast, leaving Goofy's tent behind. Goofy started to run backwards as he tried to capture Bigfoot on tape.

"Behold the legendary Bigfoot! Fabled, but seldom…" Goofy commented but before he could progress he tripped on his tent, fell lots of times and dropped the camera. It was too late to do anything about it now so Goofy got up. Max tried to open the car door, but he couldn't open it.

"It's locked!" Max said.

"Quick, the sun roof!" Goofy said as the two climbed onto the sun roof and got inside the car.

"Ladies first!" Jones said as he climbed inside first, and then Zorori, followed by Nelly, Najou and the two Digimons. Goofy started to close the sun roof window very fast, although taking a lot to close.

"Hurry up!" Max shouted in panic. Goofy was still closing the sun roof window.

"He's coming up fast!" Zorori shouted.

"Hurry up!" Max shouted again, but luckily Goofy closed it just in time. Soon, Bigfoot climbs on top of the car and starts rocking it back and forth for a moment. But luckily, it stopped after noticing all the equipment Goofy had unpacked. He started to investigate it. Max and Goofy peeked through the window, watching the whole scene.

"Is he gone?" Nelly asked.

"For the moment. Now he's checking some things on the ground." Zorori replied peeking from the window. "I wonder what they could be?" He added.

"I can't believe it! Bigfoot!" Max said.

"And I've got the only video!" Goofy replied.

"Lucky dog!" Jones said patting Goofy in the back.

"We're gonna be famous!" Max replied enthusiastically. But then he saw Bigfoot grab the camera and pulled the tape to shreds.

"Correction, we "were" gonna be famous…" Jones corrected. Max was now angry and they all got up and sat in their seats. Max was now very sad of the gosh darn luck that was happening to him.

"Let's just get out of here." Max said disgusted. Goofy tried to search for his car keys, but then he noticed they weren't there. Bigfoot looked at the eight with the car keys in his hand and then threw them away. Now Max was really angry.

"Looks like we're not gonna go anywhere anytime soon." Jones replied. All the while, Bigfoot kept searching through Goofy's things, and all he found so far was how to get underwear stuck in his head… and how to use it as new glasses. The hours passed as Bigfoot kept searching through his things and belongings, carelessly destroying every bit of information left. Now it was the late evening and we see the car still standing but no trace of Bigfoot.

"Is he gone yet?" Max asked as we take a view of the car front window. Bigfoot then starts to do a lame sock puppet show saying incomprehensible gibberish, and laughing for no apparent reason. Then he headed back to going through Goofy's stuff for more fun.

"Nope, still here." Goofy replied.

"That was a really boring show…" Gaomon said. Soon, we hear Max's stomach growl.

"Gee, Max. Was that Bigfoot or your stomach?" Goofy asked.

"Either one or the other." Jones added.

"Man, I'm starving!" Max replied. Soon, a can of 'Hi Dad' alphabet soup landed on the hood of the car.

"Alphabet soup coming up!" Goofy said as he rolled down the window and reached for the soup can. But Bigfoot heard this, and quickly headed their way. Now the eight were panicked.

"Uh, duh, dad?" Max asked getting more panicked. Goofy tried to get his arm inside, but the crack that was left wouldn't let him. Bigfoot was creeping closer and closer by the second. "Dad!" He shouted. He was getting very close. "Stop playing around! He's coming!" He shouted." Max tried to help his dad by pulling his arm inside so it could get through and just at the last minute he got the can inside, and Bigfoot crashed into the car and fell onto the ground. All the while, lots of stuff jumped from places to others and soon a set of headphones landed on Bigfoot's ears.

Bigfoot was alarmed by hearing the sudden sounds enter his ears and looked around trying to find its origin, but soon enough, he found that the beat was becoming amusing. The headphones were playing "Stayin' Alive" by the Bee Gees and this was enough to get him into the rhythm. Back at the car, Goofy pulled out the cigarette lighter from the car and put it on the bottom of the "Hi Dad" soup can.

"Well, it's nice to know this thing's good for something!" Goofy said as he placed the cigarette lighter on the bottom of the can.

"I'm starting to think that this is the way the vacation should go. Surviving in the wilderness, a sorta harmless-dumb paranormal creature outside…" Jones said to the other, but then he noticed that Bigfoot was doing the hustle while listening to the song in the background. "…doing the hustle for no apparent reason… and us eight, staying in the car watching the whole thing, we're like true outdoorsmen and woman." Jones added.

"You think so?" Goofy asked.

"Well, if we aren't that, I don't know what we are." Jones replied. After that small talk all that stood there was a moment of silence, whilst the father and son looked at each other. After a while, Goofy let out a giggle. Max couldn't help but ask what was so funny.

"What's so funny?"

"'Hi Dad' soup!"

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember 'Hi Dad' soup." Goofy said. Max just stood there looking at him blankly. "Oh, come on! Sure you do! You used to spell things out using the letters, like, uh, 'Hi dad' or, 'Maxie', or…"

"'Ambidextrous'?"

"Yeah, that's… Nah, little words, like…"

"'Hasta la vista'?"

"Like 'bye-bye'!"

"…or 'I pledge allegiance'?"

"…or 'I love you'." After that, the father and son just stood there looking at each other. They now were sad. The reason was apparent. Lots of tension on this trip, and neither one of them realized how much they loved each other.

"Is it soup yet?" Max asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Goofy said. He then grabbed the can and with his two teeth he made two holes in the can. The others were amazed at this.

"Woah! Where'd you learn to do that?" Max asked.

"Your granddad taught me that when we went to Yosemite."

"You two did a lot together, huh?"

"Yup." Goofy said, now looking sad. He was now reminiscing on the good moments he had with his dad, and it was a bit of a shame that he wasn't having those good time with Max, no matter how good his intentions were. Max felt sorry for his dad because all he wanted was for him to have fun, but he was making things a lot more difficult with his outbursts and his problems. They had to talk…

"Max, you and I have to…"

"Dad, listen I have a…" The two spoke simultaneously. But it was clear that they weren't gonna be able to say anything at the moment. They just didn't feel that they were gonna say anything.

"How's the soup?" Goofy asked. Max drank the soup on the cup, and after drinking it he left a soup moustache on his upper lip.

"Not bad." Max said. Then he sees his dad grinning. "What?" He asked. Goofy seeing him like that reminded of him of his son when he was little. He must have had the habit of making moustaches out of the soup on his lips unintentionally. And Goofy felt a strong nostalgia feeling with it.

"Nothing." Goofy replied. Zorori looked at the two who stood there looking at each other.

"Seems to me this bond is more than established, they just need to admit it." Zorori thought. And right after he thought that, the car started to shake. Most of the people inside got panicked but mostly Jones, but after taking a closer look we get to see that Bigfoot had climbed up to the top of the car and lay on it. He started to close his eyes and suck his finger like babies do. It was more than obvious, he was sleepy. This calmed everyone else down.

"Welp, might as well get some shut eye. I don't think we're going anywhere tonight." Goofy said as he started to put himself comfortable on a side of the bed. Zorori started to yawn as well.

"Yeah, I'm getting kinda sleepy as well. Move over." Zorori replied as he put himself comfortable, and the other passengers were preparing to go to sleep. "Good night." He said.

"Good night." Max replied as he finished his soup. He looked at his dad lovingly, he could actually feel a bond was coming together but he was sad that all this trouble was going on, complicating matters in such a way. But he was lucky to have his dad beside him, that's what was important to him. He then looked at what was left in his cup of alphabet soup and started fiddling with it.

After a short while, Max tapped his dad as he woke up from his slumber and gave him the cup as he started to get himself comfortable. Goofy looked at the bottom of the cup and smiled. In the midst of the soup drops, the letters 'Hi Dad' were spelled on the bottom.

"Hi, Maxie." Goofy whispered. And soon, they headed for the attempted comfort of the car seats and went to sleep. A few minutes had passed and we could already hear Bigfoot's snores a mile away. Max obviously woke up with the noise. He found that his dad was snoring, Bigfoot was snoring, and Zorori, Kumamon and Gaomon were snoring loudly as well. Only Nelly, Najou and Jones made not much noise. But still this was enough to take the sleep out of Max's eyes. He then looked at a postcard that read 'Lester's Possum Park' and some unwritten stuff in the back. He then decided to write a few words, grabbing a pencil.

_Dear Roxanne,_

_Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd drop you a line. Dad and I are having a great time. We're only days away from L.A. and I can hardly wait for the big concert._

But then, Max stopped and remembered that he orchestrated this lie, that would be impossible to become true. How was he gonna get there? With all the ups and downs this vacation has been having, he hardly knew what to do. So he got sad, and then looked at Goofy who was sleep-talking.

"More 'Hi Dad' soup, please!" Goofy said, all the while letting out a half-smile. All the while he also heard Jones speaking in his sleep.

"Mãe, já te disse para não me acordares, não quero ir prá escola, deixa-me dormir mais um pouco." Jones said, although Max didn't understand what he was saying. He then scratched out everything he had written so far and decided to write again.

_Dear Roxanne,_

_Sorry I lied, but I'm not really going to the Powerline concert. You may never want to see me again…_

But then he stopped for a second. This wouldn't work as well! He's gotten deep into this Powerline lie that he hardly knew how to get out of the situation without getting hurt in the slightest. He knew there was no easy way out of this. Besides, he didn't even have to do the math to figure it out.

"Oh man! I'm dead no matter what I do!" Max said, frustrated. In his frustration he stomped his foot on the dashboard and once there, a foldable map of the USA was unfolded completely on his lap and a dim orange light was lid on the open glove compartment. Max then looked at the map and it showed the destination the map was taking them: from their own home, to Idaho. But then he noticed that Los Angeles was close to it! This could be his one chance left of taking him to see the Powerline concert!

He had no choice, he had to do some desperate measures, so he picked up a pencil and with the top rubber part, he started to erase every route that led to Idaho to the place they were currently on. Then, he grabbed the pencil tip and started making the new route to L.A. He started drawing the route, but then as he was nearing the end, the tip broke.

Max got alarmed since this was loud enough to make Goofy yawn. He then nervously grabbed the broken pencil tip, and started to finish the route before Goofy could have a chance to wake up. His yawns were loud and he was close to opening his eyes. Max quickly finished the route and put the foldable map back to the glove compartment. Goofy looked at him, visibly asleep as Max looked back nervously.

"How many cups of sugar does it take to get to the moon?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, three and a half?" Max asked.

"To the person who couldn't tell the difference between the band name '30 Seconds to Mars' and mistook it for how long it actually takes to get to Mars, you're an idiot… zzz…" Jones said whilst in his sleep. And soon he fell back asleep, as so did Goofy.

"Boy, he can't shut up even in his dreams…" Max thought. Then Max turned to the postcard and sighed. He knew it wasn't going to work out anyway, the truth was bound to come out at any time soon. And the possible worst-case scenario was that Roxanne was gonna hate him for sure, and there would be nothing he could do to amend that. So, he ripped the postcard in pieces. He then opened the car window and threw the pieces as they are carried with the wind. He just knew there was no way out, so he just tossed all evidence out the window.

As the pieces were carried with the wind, one of those pieces got stuck in a branch, and we can see one of those pieces had two words written on it.

"_I lied"_

End of Chapter 5

* * *

><p>A.N.: You know the drill, wait for another chapter, and review it if you want. And stay tuned for the next few chapters, because they're my favorite parts written of the story. See you soon!<p> 


	6. Not Supposed to Know

**Author's Notes:** The sixth chapter of the crossover, and one of my two favourite ones in this story. I have to say, that I wrote this bit when I went on a small vacation to the south of Portugal in my dad's caravan, including chapters 7 and 8 and an inspirational boost just went up to me that I decided not to miss this for the world and just keep on writing. I like this part of the story because it actually features some sort of a turning point in the plot. Like, Goofy and Max start to spend some quality time together in the vacation, but Pete tells Goofy about Max's intentions and from therein, it's just tensions back and forth.

Plus, I had dreamt the dialogue between Pete and Zorori so I was happy when I started it. I always tried to figure out what exactly was Pete's intention. Because when Goofy told him that he was gonna go with his son to Lake Destiny, Pete meets up with the two at the campsite. That's an odd coincidence. And then, Max and Goofy arrived at Neptune Inn, then seconds later, through the door comes Pete. Plus, he smiles when he hears Max telling about the directions to Pete, which obviously leads that he had planned this whole vacation, just so he could find out what he wanted. He was purposely destroying the bond on his own.

At least that's my version of it, but I best not keep you waiting, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Not Supposed to Know<strong>

Morning had dawned on another city as we take a look at a truck stop, where Goofy's car was, lucky enough, parked outside. We take a look inside the truck stop where many people were inside having breakfast, and it was as busy as who knows what, many orders and the meals kept rushing, which was good. Soon, the short order cook ringed a bell on the order counter.

"Pick up!" The cook rang.

"Hold your horses!" The waitress replied. She carried two plates of food and went to Max and Goofy's table to give them. "Short stack?" She asked to Goofy.

"Right here!" Goofy replied, and she gave him the plate full of pancakes. Then she looked at Max.

"Here you go, hon. Eggs." The waitress said, but Max was spaced out that he didn't hear her. "Eggs? Eggs!" She said, and at the third time, he managed to hear her and snap out of his thought train.

"Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, right here! Sorry." Max replied.

"Here you go, cutie." The waitress replied giving him a plate with bacon and eggs, and then walked away to serve other costumers. As Max looked at the plate, he noticed that the eggs and bacon formed a smile. A perfect irony to Max's current situation in which he couldn't even crack one smile. Goofy started to grab a bite out of the pancakes, but not before looking at Max who was sad and just looking at the bacon and eggs. At the table right behind Goofy, we saw the six characters sitting on the chairs as the waitress took their orders.

"Who ordered the sandwiches?" The waitress asked.

"Us right here!" Kumamon replied as he and Gaomon put their hands in the air.

"Najou!" Najou said also putting its hand in the air, and then she put the plates on their seats.

"Here you go. Now, who ordered the orange juices, water and cereal and sandwiches?" The waitress asked.

"I ordered the water, the other two ordered the orange juices and we'll have the cereal and sandwiches." Jones replied, then the waitress put the glasses and plates in their places. As the six started to chow down, Gaomon couldn't help but notice in the back table that Max was feeling down. He didn't know what had happened in the night before since Max changed the map, but he knew that Max just wasn't in his best of days.

"Boy, that guy's really upset." Gaomon said.

"You mean Max?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, who else?" Gaomon replied.

"Yeah, he does look kinda down. In fact and suffice to say, he has been this down ever since we've been dragged into the vacation. The kid just has to be love-sick." Jones said.

"Not only has that, but the whole you-know-what, been putting pressure on him. Honestly." Zorori replied.

"And he's doing it all for Roxanne." Nelly added.

"Najou…" Najou replied.

"Eh, I think I know what it feels like to be love-sick. I bet you guys and gal know what it feels like as well?" Jones asked. They all nodded. "Looking at the girl or boy he or she likes, wanting to do everything to please her or him, and just waiting till she or him says those three words so that they'll be together forever. Even orchestrating lies such as this one we have on our hands. This is a real toughie indeed. We've all been through that aisle, haven't we?" Jones added and asked again, everyone just stood nodding.

"I know what you mean, I remember I had a love once, but she had to go sadly. Learning to overcome is hard at first and even though we stay strong, those memories never leave." Zorori admitted.

"Really? What was her name?" Nelly asked.

"Princess Myan. Believe it or not, she came out of a video game, me, Ishishi and Noshishi were playing, and I just fell in love with her, doing all sorts of things for her. When the time finally came for her to leave, it just left me heartbroken, and today I still remember her." Zorori said.

"I'm sure you'll find another love in your life. Just keep believing that anything is possible and I'm certain that will become true." Jones said. Then he turned to Gaomon and Kumamon. "What about you Digimons? Don't you have a love of your life?" He asked.

"Honestly, no. But I do get embarrassed when females touch me, it just gives me the hots or whatever." Gaomon replied.

"I'm still waiting for the day when the person I like just walks through that door and says 'hello' and happens to be attracted to me, whether in my Digimon form or not. Guess that will happen, hopefully when I get back to my dimension." Kumamon replied.

"What about you Nelly?" Zorori asked.

"I'm still far from finding the person I like. But who knows? Maybe if I have hope, it will come. Same goes for Najou." Nelly said.

"Najou." Najou said.

"Guess this is the funny story of six lovebirds that just end up in another dimension and help another person conquer the heart of the loved one. I just wish everything went okay with Max, because he always seems like he's going down the wrong way by force." Jones replied. We see Max who looks at the eggs, knowing he was hungry from the night before but didn't feel like eating the eggs. And Goofy noticed that Max was looking nervously at the map. Goofy then felt that he knew exactly what the problem was and decided to help him.

"Max, I think we need to talk about this." Goofy said as he picked up the map and car keys.

"Huh?" Max asked, looking nervous as he was chowing down on the eggs.

"Seems to me you need to start taking some responsibility around here." Goofy replied, as Max got more nervous, afraid that Goofy might have found that he changed the directions of the map. He tapped his water glass with the fork. "Excuse me, uh, can I have your attention, please?" Goofy asked. Soon, this got the attention of the six who were surprised at Goofy's action. Everyone started to look at Goofy, curious as to what he would say. After Goofy cleared his throat, he decided to speak. "I, Goofy, hereby dub my son, Maximillian, official navigator and head which-wayer of this here road trip!" He said. The truck stop patrons clapped and cheered for him.

Max was indeed confused about this, did his dad do what he thought he had done? In the middle of the 'Bravos' given by the patrons, the costumers and the six strange characters, he stopped to recall what Goofy had said. Goofy had given him the map, and he just made him the navigator of the road trip. Was this really happening? Has luck shined on them, for the first time in the entire road trip?

"Seriously?" Max asked.

"I'm not even looking at the map anymore. As a matter of fact, you can pick all the stops from here to Lake Destiny. I trust you wholeheartedly, son. To the open road!" Goofy replied, as he raised his glass for a toast. Max nervously did the same, seeing the tables have somehow turned to him and he was still finding it very hard to believe.

"To the open… road!" Max replied as he raised his glass and they toasted.

And soon, the road trip recommenced towards Lake Destiny, or so Goofy thought. With Goofy driving and Max navigating, hopefully everything would go extremely well and just as planned. Their first stop was at a jet ski. As we find ourselves there, we see the sea and an unfortunate time seeing that Goofy was driving a jet ski and was having a very bad time in it as he kept doing loops and more loops, even going to the sand and crashing into the towels, chairs and other belongings. He drove the jet ski across the sand and scared the heck out of the people, but finally made to the water again, and unharmed, but with a hat on his head, and a bikini around his body.

And for that reason, since Zorori was next to Goofy and so was everyone else, but luckily didn't crash into them, he ended up with a ladies wig on his head. He laughed nervously. As the road trip continued, traveling hundreds of miles through the wide nation of the United States of America, the two suddenly found themselves out of luck when they had a flat tire. But luckily, they had a spare one to pick, but not before bonking in each other's heads by mistake.

Soon enough we head to an amusement park where our friends were having the time of their lives on a roller coaster. Max and Goofy were screaming with joy and amusement of the fun the roller coaster was being. Except Jones was shouting of half fear and amusement. But more fear than amusement. His head even turned green because of being that nauseous that he took the precaution of bringing a plastic bag with him and vomiting there which made the others feel uneasy, since they were having the time of their lives as well.

The roller coaster trip didn't do Goofy much good as spinning round and round on it made him feel nauseous as well, even in the ride. But luckily, he took it until he headed to the bathroom. After the ride was over, he finally finished vomiting and with a calmer look, along with Jones. But Max showing up with a plate of chili dogs, fries and coke didn't make Goofy nor Jones feel any better, instead rushing back to the bathroom. The other five sweatdropped seeing Jones and Goofy this ill because of the ride. The next stop was a lot more chaotic in terms of noise and damage as the eight headed to a monster truck rally.

As the monster truck kept bouncing on the target cars and smashing them, whilst everyone cheered like crazy, including Max, Zorori and Kumamon, the other five needed an explanation as to what a monster truck rally was. Seeing that in their dimensions, they spoke English, as odd as it may sound but lived in Japan where there was none of the American hobbies. Jones just looked at the action doing nothing. And Nelly, Najou, Gaomon and Goofy covered their ears because of the loud noise everyone was making. Goofy was getting a strong headache because of this. Max looked at his dad, obviously displeased with this choice, and he noticed he had to change strategy and plan on going somewhere both of them would find interesting in the slightest.

So, he decided to pick one of the stops on the route, and he eventually followed it. He made a surprise to Goofy, as he covered his eyes and when he uncovered them, we see a somewhat round house that had the title 'Carl's Amazing House of Yarn'. Goofy was obviously happy about this and took his son inside. The other six rushed inside trying to discover what fun this would be. After driving a few more miles, heading to New Orleans they made an encounter with a mime. The eight both watched amazed as the mime was doing its stuff. Then Goofy had a plan and he winked at Max as he started to do his skills.

Max looked at him as Goofy was doing the same thing the mime was doing, entertaining both of them. He then used the two fingers to act as an invisible scissor to do the mime's magic, but unfortunately, he ended up cutting a rope that held a piano and that crash-landed on the mime. Goofy and Max looked at the wreckage done quite nervous. The six couldn't help but sweatdrop, and they all walked out of there slowly, as Goofy and Max whistled acting as if nothing happened.

As the trip continued, through the many miles, they stopped again, because there was another flat tire and Max was struggling to remove the tire as he pulled it madly. At the same time, Goofy was filling another tire with air, but then, Max's tool he was using to remove the tire flew, as it was let go. Goofy ducked as it flew right above his head and then crashed into the flat tire then it bounced back to Goofy as the new tire throws back to the wheel and the car fixed itself just like that. Goofy and Max were at least happy that this ended.

Another stop they made was at a rather dark place where the six backed out of the way so Max and Goofy could take a picture together. The picture was taken, with the flash on, of course, and this sadly awakened dozens of bats that were shining its red eyes right behind them. And then the eight ran away like hell as the bats were flying towards them. We take a look at the sign that clearly said 'Carl's Butt Caverns', so it's no surprise that there were bats there.

And speaking of bats in a sporting sense, we now head to a baseball game where a pitcher made a home run. The ball flew as high as it could and it landed on Max's baseball glove, but sadly it bounced down, and Goofy decided to catch it as he fell down. The six panicked and Jones and Zorori looked at where he was falling, but then he noticed that he had his foot caught on the wire with flags, so when he fell, he landed but was not near the ground, but instead crashed into the benches roof and close to a baseball player. As Goofy grabbed the ball, the baseball player took the time and autographed it, and he was pulled back up again, landing on Max's arms. This made the six sigh of relief.

After yet another stop because of a flat tire, Goofy and Max decided to do some teamwork as they strapped the tire on the wheel, one step at a time, and then high-fived. And finally, they stopped at a motel for the night called 'Neptune Inn'. As the eight arrived in their room, looking clearly, but not too exhausted, Goofy opened the door to take a look at the room. It was awesome. They started to put their bags on the ground there.

"Gosh!" Goofy said.

"Indeed, this is amazing!" Jones replied. Then Max hopped onto one of the waterbeds, that had goldfish in them.

"Woah ho ho! Check out the bed!" Max said as he lay down on the bed shaking because it was a waterbed.

"Wow! A waterbed! Awesome! I always wanted to experience one of these!" Jones said as he hopped onto the other bed. Goofy put the keys on the counter and then looked at the lamp.

"Check out the dresser-coral!" Goofy replied as Max was turning a mermaid lamp on and off with shells covering her chest.

"Nice lamp!" Max said.

"Kinda kinky, but awesome!" Zorori replied as he looked at it.

"Classy choice, there, navigator." Goofy said.

"Yeah, I have to admit you have an eye in this." Nelly replied.

"Najou!" Najou said looking happy.

"All I know is that this is the best vacation I had in a long time, and I am glad to spend it with you guys and gal." Jones said as he got up from the waterbed. Then all of a sudden, a pounding was heard at the door.

"This is the police! We've got the place surrounded, see!" A voice came from the other side of the door.

"P…police?" Jones and Zorori asked, shivering. Soon, the other six (including Max and Goofy) shivered as well. They weren't expecting the police to come up at a jolly time like this, what would they want from them?

"You Goofs come out with your hands up!" The voice said.

"Whatever you do, make sure to tell the policeman to go away, I hate police!" Jones whispered to Goofy. Goofy walked to the door, opening it slightly, with Max following him, then the door kicked and we see Pete pretending to be shooting with his hands and laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Pete said.

"You really had him fooled, Pete." Goofy said.

"More me than him, but maybe we can arrange something and switch the roles." Jones said recovering and laughing a bit.

"Me? You jumped out of your skin!" Max said.

"Nuh uh! I was just pretending for your sake!" Goofy replied.

"Yeah, I could see it a mile away." Kumamon said as he laughed a bit, and was sarcastic.

"Sure you were!" Max said.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"I have to say that prank was played really well, you had me fooled for a bit!" Zorori said.

"Yeah!" Nelly said.

"Najou!" Najou replied.

"Heh, you did well." Gaomon said. Pete looked at everybody acting so cheerful, and he wasn't finding this normal at all. Maybe that wasn't his original goal, maybe he wanted to see some father/son fights, but right now, none of that happened. So he crossed his arms.

"Oh, ain't this sweet?" Pete said. Then he looked at Goofy and whispered at him. "Don't let him fool you with that buddy-buddy act now, under your thumb!" He said thumbing Goofy's nose. Then he looked at the others. "So, since we're all being palsy-walsy here, how about letting me hook up the RV?" He asked.

"Well…" Goofy was about to reply.

"Oh, it's just a tiny little extension cord. You'll hardly even notice it."

"Okay."

"Great! PJ!" Pete shouted and soon, PJ walked in with an enormous array of ducts and cables. Pete pointed to the room and he started to bring it all in.

"Yeah, real tiny, I can hardly notice the serial numbers…" Jones remarked sarcastically.

"Hey, Goof. Why don't you order us some pizza? This might take a while." Pete said. Goofy and Max just looked at each other, confused. Some time later, after the extension cord was wired up from the room to the RV, we take a look at the room full of cords and with one of the waterbeds leaking water. Goofy comes back only wearing underwear and bringing pizza boxes to the others with a towel on his other arm.

"…no, I mean it, they…" PJ said as he was talking to Max.

"Here you go, kids. I'm gonna go check out the hot tub." Goofy said as he gave the boxes to the others. Soon, Zorori walked towards the door with a towel on his hand and also with underwear.

"I'm gonna go too. We'll be back in a while." Zorori said.

"Oh, okay sir!" PJ said.

"All right." Max said.

"See you later, Z!" Jones said. PJ started to open the box and taking a slice of the pizza.

"I can't believe you, man. Whatever made you think your dad would fall for a stupid idea like that?" PJ asked.

"It wasn't stupid!" Max replied.

"Come on, it was really stupid! Changing the map?" PJ said, and just when Pete was about to enter the room, he stopped and decided to overhear the conversation.

"Look, I didn't know what I was doing, all right? I… I was… I was panicked!" Max said.

"But this never crossed my mind, Max. You actually changed the directions of the map, while we were asleep? I have to admit that's a clever idea, but what are you gonna say to your dad once we end up at the Powerline concert, instead of Lake Destiny?" Jones asked.

"I don't know. But trust me, I'll find out a way."

"Well, you better hurry, because we could end up in LA at any time. And I mean, Max's not even to be blamed for! He had to invent a lie just so Roxanne wouldn't go with somebody else! That's not the smartest idea in the world but it's bold." Jones replied.

"In a way…" Gaomon said.

"But anyways, are you sure you're gonna make it to the concert on time?" PJ asked.

"I have no choice. If I don't do it, Roxanne will probably hate my guts forever." Max said.

"And that's the last thing any of us would want. You know, it just feels like I'm Max's attorney and Zorori, Nelly, Najou, Kumamon and Gaomon are like the security or something, he has nothing to be blamed of, while the whole world is out to get him. We do live in a doggy-dog world, don't we? And to be honest, I don't trust your dad that much, PJ, I think he's out to get Max too." Jones said.

"Wh…Why?" PJ asked.

"I mean, c'mon! He's clearly making you do all the work whilst he just sits there doing nothing! I mean, making you kick the last remaining pin in the bowling alley and claiming he bowled a strike, and making you carry a large extension cord, and now look where this room is at! He's a good dad, but that's not right comparing to the way I was raised." Jones explained. Pete all the while also heard this, and was angry a bit.

"Well, what can I say? I have to live with it…" PJ replied.

"And another thing, don't you think your dad is making Goofy believe Max is a bad son?"

"No way! My dad wouldn't cross that line."

"Just a thought, no need to get so tensed."

"By the way, I heard you say some things in your sleep, Jones." Max said.

"Really? I spoke whilst sleeping? Darn, happened again." Jones said.

"I didn't understand a word of what you said, last night."

"Why? Because I talked too much? That's understandable."

"No, you spoke in a different language."

"Really? Must've been Portuguese then. I'm half-American, half-Portuguese. Like Nelly Furtado." Pete was finding no more interest in the conversation and shut the door. Gaomon then turned his head to the door. "Eh? What's wrong, Gaomon?" He asked.

"Nothing." Gaomon replied.

Then we take a look at Goofy and Zorori who had already arrived. Goofy put his towel on the handle bar. He put his feet in and started to ache a bit since it was a bit warm, but then he cooled down and started to settle in. The same happened to Zorori although he was a bit more calm than Goofy. The two started to settle in the hot tub. And Goofy started to head underwater. But then he noticed a familiar silhouette on mainland, lifted his head and saw Pete.

"Taking a break from the MTV generation, huh? Heh heh, can't say as I blame you." Pete said as he joined Goofy and entered the hot tub and as he entered it, a lot of the water spilled due to his size. "People are always putting too much water into these things." He said.

"Or maybe someone's pregnant here." Zorori thought. Then, Pete started to settle into the pool.

"So, um, you and your son seem to be, uh, getting along hunky dory, huh?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, it's been great! You know, it's funny, but none of your techniques worked for me. The harder I tried, the worse it got. Once I eased up, things just clicked!" Goofy said.

"What about this guy and his weirdo pals?" Pete asked.

"Hey, I'm no weirdo!" Zorori complained.

"Well, they're getting along well with Max. They're with hin all the time and never leave his side." Goofy replied.

"Oh, that's swell! So, uh, no problems, then?" Pete asked.

"Not a one!" Goofy replied.

"Maybe you need to reevaluate your child raising patterns, then." Zorori said. Pete then decided to fake reluctance to tell what he had heard.

"I…I just hate to be the bearer of bad news, but, uh…" Pete said.

"What is it, Pete?" Goofy asked as he got up from his slumber in the hot tub. This got Zorori's attention.

"Your kid's duping you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard the little mutant telling PJ and his other weirdo friends that he changed the map so… you're heading straight to LA, pal!" Pete replied. Goofy just couldn't believe it. His own son was lying to him? They were heading to LA instead of Idaho? This made Zorori shiver since he thought that whatever Max did to go to LA, now it was in the clear, and this was putting in jeopardy all the good times they had and every plans Max had.

"What?" Goofy asked. Then he looked at Zorori who was frightened of this. "You knew about this?" He asked. Zorori clicked then.

"Huh? No! I didn't know it before until now!" Zorori fought back.

"Oh you tried, Goof. He's just a bad kid, that's all!" Pete said.

"I don't believe you."

"What?"

"I don't believe you, Pete!"

"Well, hey, don't take my word for it. Check the map!" Pete replied, as Goofy got out of the hot tub, looking visibly shocked and angry.

"I don't need to check the map. I trust my son. You know, maybe Max isn't all the things you think a son should be, but, he loves me." Goofy said.

"Hey, my son respects me!" Pete replied.

"You may never know. He could either like you because you're friends with Goofy, or either dislike you because you treat him like a soldier. Both ways work perfectly as well." Zorori said.

"Hey, who are we talking about anyway? Max or PJ?" Pete asked.

"Well, Max…"

"Then stay my son outta this! This is about Max we're talking about and he's double-crossed you! Don't you see, Goof? He lied to you! He's just a bad son." Pete said as he looked at Goofy.

"Yeah, sure…" Goofy replied. He started to leave.

"Check the map, Goof!" Pete ordered as he left. Zorori was now very outraged and looked at him very angry and as if he was about to blow up, and Pete noticed this. "What? Now you're angry at me just because you knew it all along?" He asked.

"What? Me? I didn't know Max changed the map when no one noticed! Besides, you don't know squat of what Max's real purpose to get to LA was. All he wanted to do was to impress a girl, and now you come here and BLOW it all in his dad's face!"

"I was just telling him the truth, Max is just a double-crosser like every bad-raised kid and I needed to tell that to Goof!"

"But what for? You wanted to rub it in his face? Because you did a pretty good job at that!"

"Because Goof's my friend! And people like him need to know when their children are going out-of-hand! Specially Max!"

"And what do YOU know about raising a child? You treat your kid as if he was in the army! You're anything but protective and just demanding! That's not the way I was raised."

"I don't care about the way YOU were raised. My son needs discipline, that's what he needs, and I'm simply giving it to him."

"By doing nothing and making him do all the hard work!"

"That's discipline!"

"You know what? Just forget it, I'm not gonna argue with someone else's dad, all I know is that you just screwed this lovely night!" Zorori said as he grabbed his towel and started to walk out of the hot tub.

"Hey, hey! Watch your tongue!"

"And you need to watch yours! You got to know that Max cheated on his dad, just so he could impress the girl of his dreams, are you happy now?"

"I'm more concerned about Goof's welfare than what his son does to woo a girl."

"And one more thing, how the heck did you manage to find out that he changed the map anyway?" Zorori asked.

"Like it matters to you… You keep defending that little pest to the very end."

"But still, is it your duty to go around snooping on everyone's little lives just to get a little piece of info? You finally got what you wanted, and what do you think that got you to?"

"At least I finally got to know Max's true colors."

"Argh! To heck with this! I'm going back to the motel room!" Zorori said as he left the hot tub, but then turned back to Pete. "Oh, and one more thing, I know you want to tell the truth, but you know what that's done? Ruin a perfect father/son relationship!"

"What, now it's illegal to help out or tell the truth?"

"I am not implying that! I am implying that YOU planned this whole thing on purpose just so you could blow it all in his face! You're being a rotten friend!"

"ME?"

"Yeah, you! Why else would you chase us around since the campsite to the motel?"

"I'm also on vacation in case you haven't noticed!"

"Heh! Phony excuse! Don't tell me you're also going to Lake Destiny as well, please! That would be a laugh! There are just too many coincidences going on around here that I'm finding it hard to believe! And one thing, did your son happen to ask you to go on vacation?"

"Yes, he did."

"And does he happen to be pleased with his life with you? Living like he was in the army, his only refuge being school and his friends? Have you ever asked that to yourself if your son loves you as a parent, or if he loves you out of spite? Take a moment of your time to think about that."

"Get out." Pete said slowly.

"What was that? Are you kicking me out?"

"Yes, I'm kicking you out, now go!"

"This is a public hot tub, you know?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again, git out!"

"Well… that's my cue. On, and one more thing, you get your stupid extension cords and whatever the heck those things are back to your darned RV and shove them right up your…!"

"I said get out!" Pete shouted pointing angrily. Zorori then left.

"Kisama* ando sayonara, bozo." Zorori replied. We take a look at Goofy who had entered the car and now he was as sad as he could ever be. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? No, it couldn't be possible. His own son was capable of cheating on him, change the map route and taking them all the way to LA. He knew Pete wasn't the kind of person that would want to tell a lie on a friendly person such as Goofy, but he was starting to have some doubts. But was he really being truthful?

Goofy just couldn't make up his mind. He pounded the steering wheel so hard that the glove compartment opened and the foldable map was revealed, just as Goofy was about to leave. He looked at the map carefully, and was dumbfounded to find out the grim reality of the whole situation.

…He was right.

It wasn't about Lake Destiny anymore. It wasn't about LA anymore. It wasn't about the father and son bond anymore. Goofy had lost all his faith in his son when he found that out. He headed back to the motel room and saw that the room was in a huge mess. The extension cords were still there, with the waterbed still springing a leak, and there were cheese bits all over the floor, whilst PJ was watching Powerline on TV. The seven looked at Goofy with confused looks, what was wrong with him? Max waved nervously at him about the mess.

"Hi, dad. Sorry about the mess. I'll clean it up." Max said as Goofy walked towards the bed with a dumbstruck and disillusioned look. He got himself in bed and turned off the lights.

"You know we're still here, Goofy, don't you?" Jones asked. All Goofy could do was sigh heavily. Jones was a bit sad to see him act this way. Zorori walked up to him. "Hey, Z, what's wrong with Goofy?" He asked.

"*sighs* Pete told him about Max changing the map from Lake Destiny to LA." Zorori said.

"He did WHAT?" Jones asked whispering loudly. He got very angry and hopeless now. "Oh God, what are we gonna do?" He asked.

"There's not much we can do now except wait till something happens in the morning…" Zorori replied.

"I think I better go." PJ whispered.

"See ya, Peej." Max whispered back.

"Don't forget: Powerline!"

"Shhhhhh!"

End of Chapter 6

* * *

><p>*if you are studying Japanese, please don't learn this word. It's a swear and I purposely put this here. Don't know why.<p>

A.N.: Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next time. The next chapter should come in a few days, depending on how busy I will be. See you!


	7. Seeing Each Other Eye To Eye

**Author's Notes:** And the penultimate chapter of this story is finally here. This is the second favourite chapter of this story, not only because it is the ending, but because it features a climax in the original movie, and that somehow, some development was added and the new characters revolved around it. I have to say that the development of this chapter was good and I like this bit. I really love it though when the eight characters sing along with Powerline, and everyone had fun in it. At least they had the time of their lives.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Seeing Each Other Eye To Eye<strong>

The morning had dawned on the country everyone knows of, and it had shined on our friends who are traveling all the way to Lake Destiny, Idaho. Although things didn't go according to plan last night, because, by mistake, Pete, PJ's dad had found out about Max's plans to go to LA and that he changed the directions of the map and had to tell it to Goofy. This led him in an emotional breakdown. Goofy still had the same face of disappointment since last night at the motel. He was very disappointed to see that Max went behind his back and planned this all along. Now he knew he couldn't trust him for anything.

Goofy looks at Max who nervously grins back, and then at the other six who just stood there, whistling, pretending they knew nothing of the current predicament. However, deep inside they knew that this trip had lost its excitement since last night. Zorori was still mad at Pete for doing it, though he wanted to do good. Nevertheless, what was his intention? Did he intend to gain anything from telling the truth? That's what was bothering Zorori.

The same could apply to Jones since he knew Pete and he knew his ways. To make a long story short, Goofy just didn't know what to believe anymore, but one thing was certain: he no longer believed in his son. Soon, a sign came on top, which showed a junction with left and right turns. Max nervously looked at the map. Soon, Goofy gave him the map.

"Well, here you go, navigator. Just follow my route on the map, son." Goofy said.

"Okay." Max replied looking at the map nervously. Then more nervousness added when another sign showed up. It showed another junction but this time, one pointed to California and the other to Idaho. Now Max was without a choice. If he picked the right route, he would miss his chance to impress Roxanne and she would hate him forever. But, if he picked the left route, he would impress Roxanne but his father would hate him forever.

"Man, this is gonna be chaotic…" Nelly thought.

"Here comes our junction." Goofy said. Max kept looking at the map very nervous. He had to make a last minute decision, and it wasn't going to be easy in the slightest. Soon, the junction was visible and this just made Max as nervous as hell. "Okay, Max, now this is it: left or right?" He asked. Max still couldn't decide. He didn't know whether he wanted to make his father happy or the love of his life happy. He was completely torn between one and the other and had no clue. And to add up more insult to injury, another junction sign came up, on the left indicating West and the right indicating North. He was extremely divided.

"Go left!" Zorori said.

"Go right!" Jones said.

"Left!"

"No, right!"

"But he has to go left!"

"No, he can't! After what happened, he has to go right!"

"Go left, Goofy!"

"Go right, Max!"

"Come on, Max!" Goofy warned, now this was becoming frantic. The other guys and gal in the back were getting scared, seeing that if he didn't make a decision they'd crash, and Zorori and Jones couldn't decide whether they should go left or right, and this was the first time in this adventure that they disagreed. The junction was clearly close and if he didn't say anything now, they could all be killed! They were just seconds away from crashing into the center divider.

"Say it already, Max!" Nelly shouted.

"LEFT!" Max shouted and Goofy turned left at the last minute and the car scraped the center divider as they barely made it through the left ramp. They could have been seriously hurt or injured if Max hadn't decided yet. But luckily, he did, but now the only thing that was injured was Goofy's heart.

"That was close…" Kumamon said.

"Whoa, if you kept yourself shut we would have been killed…" Jones said as he looked through the back window. Max sighed heavily but then he looked at his dad. Now he had to face an extremely angry Goofy. It was clearly obvious nothing would make him happy at this time. But Max just had to try to forget the whole Powerline thing and try to make his dad happy.

"How about a song, dad?" Max asked, but all Goofy did was growl.

"If you don't want to sing, I'll sing, Billie Jean is not my lover, she's just a gi…" Jones sang, but Max had to interrupt him.

"Not now, Jones! A game? A game! Yeah, a game! Okay, uh, man or woman?" Max asked. Goofy growled again. "Man? Man! Okay! Uh, Walt Disney!" He said, but before he could try to guess, Goofy swerved the car to a scenic overlook making a lot of smoke. He tries to get out of the car but the strapped seatbelt didn't let him, but after fumbling with it, he finally let go of it and shut the door hard. He then walked to the stone wall at the edge of the overlook. Now there was no hiding it, the secret was out and he was to blame. Max sighed heavily. "Oh God, what am I gonna do?" Max asked.

"He knows about the whole Powerline thing, right?" Jones asked.

"Yeah…" Max replied.

"We're just gonna have to tell him the truth, put this out clean." Gaomon said.

"And see if he understands? He's not even up for a hug!" Jones replied.

"Well, at least we have to try, right?" Nelly asked.

"Najou!" Najou said.

"Well, we better tell Goofy the truth…" Kumamon said.

"Okay, I get it, but you guys stay quiet, let me, Jones and Max do the talking." Zorori ordered. Soon, they all got out of the car and walked to Goofy. It's now or never.

"Dad, listen, about my directions…" Max said, but Goofy turned his back on him. "Will you listen to me? I gotta tell you something, dad!" He added but turned his back on him again.

"Goofy, Max wants to say something, can't you at least try to listen and not act like a child?" Jones asked.

"Why bother? I'm probably too stupid to understand, right?" Goofy asked. It was obvious that they weren't gonna get into an agreement.

"Oh, forget it!" Max said, as he walked back to the car. Zorori and Jones still stood around trying to see if they could get into an agreement with Goofy, but who knows if he would understand?

"Listen, Goofy, your son wants to tell you about what he did, and he wants to apologize. So why won't you give him a chance?" Zorori asked.

"I've given him way too many chances. I've done everything for him and this is the thanks I get. Just so you guys stay aware of what he does!" Goofy pointed.

"But… oh c'mon!" Jones said. Whilst they were trying to reason with Goofy, we check out Max who kicked one of the tires and leaned on the hatchback. Max just didn't know what to do anymore. But before he could head into another train of thought, the car started rolling and Max fell on the ground. He got panicked.

"Hey, hey, hey! The car!" Max said. Jones, Zorori and the other six noticed the car rolling down and got panicked as well.

"What? Now you want to drive too?"

"No, dad! The car! Look!" Max said.

"Oh, the car!" Goofy said as they all started to chase the rolling car.

"Follow that car!" Zorori said.

"We're not the Three Musketeers, you know, Z?" Jones replied.

"Just shut up and chase!" Zorori said. They all started to chase the rolling car like crazy.

"What'd you do now, Max?" Goofy asked.

"I didn't do anything, dad! I only touched it!" Max replied. Soon the car went under a low underpass and the rock hit the large bag, knocking the equipment off. Goofy steps on a skateboard and Max joins him, whilst a few beach balls fell on the ground and Jones and Zorori hopped on them. Zorori grabbed Nelly and she grabbed Najou tight, whilst Jones grabbed Gaomon and he grabbed Kumamon, and they all rolled down the hill.

"This is just like the Wacky Races! Only the Disney version!" Jones said. They are able to catch up with the car and the six grabbed onto the back of the car and hatchback as hard as they could, whilst Max and Goofy grabbed the door. Goofy grabbed the door handle but finds out it was locked.

"You locked it!"

"I locked it? It's your door, you locked it!" Max then went to the other door using the skateboard and tried to unlock it, but he wasn't being able to.

"Well you distracted me!" Max then rolled down the window and let Goofy inside the car. At the same time, Jones and the other tried to pull themselves to the top of the car.

"Will you guys stop fighting already?" Kumamon asked very angry at them, but it didn't seem like it was working.

"You should have put the brake on!"

"Why don't you just put it on yourself?" Goofy tried to set the brake but unfortunately, it broke in his hands.

"See? You ruin everything!" Soon, the car went off-course, dislodged the retaining fence, rolling on it, and the car is being completely shaken. The other six get freaked out at this since this was virtually impossible.

"Well, you ruined the vacation!" The two kept fighting and the car sailed into the air, then bouncing on a few rock formations.

"I ruined it? I never… wanted to go… on this stupid… VACATION!" Max shouted as the car started to bounce on the rock formations, later falling into the river. Max got separated from the car, as did the other six, and some were panicked that they couldn't swim, but tried their best to swim back to the car who was (as weird as it sounds) floating. Max swam back to the car, where Goofy was hanging from the side of it, Max grabbed his hand and tried to let him hop in and the other six grabbed the back sides, trying to hop in.

"Now look where you got us, dad!"

"Where I got us?"

"You should'a let me stay at home!"

"Why? So you'd end up in prison?" Goofy, after lots of boosts to get to the roof finally got on top of it and the argument kept going intensely. This was something the six had never seen before as they helplessly watched the whole thing carry through. The car starts to go through some rapids.

"Your Principal called me…"

"It's not what you think, Dad!"

"You even lied to me!"

"I had to! You were ruining my life!"

"Will you guys shut up? In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of a freezing dangerous river with the car in risk of sinking with us eight sitting on top of it and you have to be arguing in a time like this? Why don't you just kiss and make up like one of those Lady Gaga video clips?" Jones asked shouting and fighting his way to the top.

"Shut up, Jones!" Max and Goofy shouted.

"How come I ruined your life?"

"You take me on a dumb vacation and drag me from home against my will!"

"I was only trying to take my boy fishing, okay?"

"I'm not your little boy anymore, dad! I've grown up! I've got my own life now!"

"I know that! I just wanted to be part of it!" Soon, the car went past one of he last rapids splashing water on the characters and somehow, it seems that with this splash, their eyes opened and things calmed down. "You're my son, Max. No matter how big you get, you'll always be my son." He concluded, toning the voice down, and now the two felt pity for each other. What had they done? Their senseless fight got them floating in a river and none of them realized how much one loved the other as a father and son. Their argument and this whole secret got them angry and they didn't want it.

For the sake of not fighting anymore, the two turned their backs against each other as the car slowly drifted downstream, and decided to give a little bit of time for the two of them to cool things down. Jones and Zorori saw this and immediately noticed that this secret and its reveal had definitely taken its toll on the two and their bond was being either, at risk or put to the test. They just didn't want to see the two mad. But he knew that there was nothing the two nor the others could do about it.

"Well, words can't fix this now. Might as well take a time." Jones said.

"Indeed." Zorori replied, and two sat on the trunk of the car. Nelly decided to grab the trunk as well with Najou holding on to her, and Kumamon and Gaomon decided to hold on to the windows and the car set sail towards an unknown destination.

It was now a tremendous silence with Goofy and Max in their little corners, not saying a word. As a matter of fact, no one spoke, and tried to give them a bit of time. Goofy knew that the fault was not only on Max seeing that he lied to him, but also on him because he felt he didn't understand his son well enough as he thought he did. He always wanted his son to be the little boy he grew up with and have those happy memories with him all the time, but time didn't stop for sure. So, the fault was also on him.

Max felt the same way as well, because he thought he didn't understand his dad well enough as well. Not only that, but because he thought he wasn't doing anything to include him in some parts of his life since teenagers are mostly the kind of people who tend to exclude their parents from their lives and live on with their lives. The fault was also on Goofy though because he didn't understand the real reason why he lied and was punished by the principal.

As one looked to the sun starting to shine and the other to the water, they just couldn't stop to notice how wrong, they were and how badly this situation needed to be amended. They had to break the long and tremendous silence that was brought upon them. And Max was the first to start it.

"_There are times you drive me, shall we say, bananas_

_And your mind is missing, no offense, a screw."_

"None taken."

"_Still, whatever mess I land in_

_Who is always understandin'?_

_Nobody else but you."_

"_Oh, your moodiness is now and then bewildered_

_And your values may be, so to speak, askew!" _Goofy sung.

"Gezuntheit!"

"Thanks!

_Who deserves a hero's trophy_

_As we face each catastrophe?_

_Nobody else but you!"_

"_Nobody else but you_

_It's just our luck_

_We're stuck together_

_Nobody else but you!_

_It's crazy enough to believe we'll come through!"_ The two started to sing together and the six characters started to listen carefully. It seemed like with a use of words and tones instead of shouts and yells, they were finally coming to an understanding. Gaomon looked at them and saw them sing, he just couldn't stop listening.

"_So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric!" _Max started taking his shoes off. And Goofy did likewise, and they out their feet in the water.

"_And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo!"_

"_But when life becomes distressing,_

_Who will I be S-O-S-ing?"_ The two sung.

"_If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!_

'_Though he seems intoxicated,_

_He's just highly animated!'_

_And he's nobody else but…" _

"_Nobody else but you!_

_We've turned into_

_A true blue duo!_

_Hard times, we've had a few…" _The two started splashing each other as they were reaching a water whirlwind in the water, and they started to spin.

"_Like we're thrown in the drink"_

"_Like we're tossed out of town"_

"_But when I start to sink_

_I'd rather go down…" _The two sung as they started to sink, but then they jumped to the surface again.

"_With nobody else but Y-O-U!" _The two finished and Goofy kissed Max.

"Aw Dad!" Max said. As they continued to drift through the downstream, Max thought it would be a good time to now put out everything clean and explain just what happened and why he lied to him. He explained the whole thing about the Principal giving him detention, which was just to impress Roxanne, and the party he had to attend since he was madly in love with her, and of course, he had to include the six characters that randomly appeared out of nowhere and joined him. And then the orchestrated lie, which was that Goofy knew Powerline and that they used to play together in a band.

Now everything was put out clean and Goofy finally understood it, but it was hard to believe he did that all just to impress the girl he loved. Then again, there isn't a person in the world who wouldn't do the same thing or something else just to impress a girl/boy.

"…Well, anyway. I figure she's never gonna want to talk to me again, much less go out with me. Dumb lie, huh?" Max asked.

"Well, what do you know, my Maxie, in love! Gosh, you're really grown up! It happened so fast I guess I sort of, missed it." Goofy replied.

"Don't worry, Goofy. Lots of parents go through the same problem when they see their kids grow up, so you're not the only one feeling nostalgic." Jones said.

"Yeah, even my Mama went through that problem when I hit puberty, but luckily, everything was solved." Zorori explained.

"Welp, I think the only thing for us to do now is to get you up on stage with this Powerline fellow." Goofy said.

"I'll vote for that!" Jones said enthusiastically.

"Uh, how are we going to do that?" Max asked.

"Now you just leave that up to me."

"No, dad. Really, I think we should just, you know, forget it."

"Now how come you always think I'm going to lead you into some sort of calamity?" Goofy asked. But before Max could answer, he looks front and gets shocked. Kumamon and Gaomon looked ahead and were also terrified, and when Jones and Zorori got the chance to look as well, along with Nelly and Najou, their hearts were beating madly.

"Duh, dah, dad?" Max said.

"What's wrong now?" Goofy asked. Max grabbed his head and turned forwards.

"Look!" Max shouted, we see that they were seconds away from approaching a high waterfall.

"A waterfall." Goofy said, matter-of-factly, but then he panicked. "A WATERFALL?"

Soon, the eight started to panic and do everything they could not to fall down. They tried to paddle with their hands up the stream, but aren't able to do so. They take another glimpse at the waterfall, it was high and deadly, but then they lost track and let the car keep its death course. And before they knew it, Max and Zorori and Kumamon found themselves running on top of the spinning car, whist Goofy was thrown out of the car, with the others still holding on. Goofy managed to grab a rock whilst he watched the seven head to their collision courses.

"Dad!" Max shouted.

"Max!" Goofy shouted as he saw his helpless son be drifted away.

"Gaomon, Kumamon, can't you guys Digivolve? We could use that right now!" Jones asked.

"We can't! Our partners have the devices! We can't Digivolve without them!" Kumamon said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Jones shouted. Luckily, Goofy saw the fishing pole come closer to him, and he grabbed it. Goofy started to run over the rock formations to try to catch up with Max and the others, and he tried to find a good place to catch them. Goofy ran to a log and climbed to the end of it. The others got up, and Jones and Zorori jumped to the log and grabbed it, whilst Goofy extended the pole to Max.

"Grab a hold, Max!" Goofy shouted. Max tried to grab it, but he missed it. Gaomon and Kumamon tried to grab it as well, but it was too late to grab it now since the car was heading far away from it. Goofy, Jones and Zorori looked at them being taken away, and soon, the car hit a rock and flipped over. The three gasped. But then we see the five tangled in a tarp. Goofy tried to stop Max from going over the falls by casting the line to it and succeeded for a moment. As Goofy tried to pull them back, the force of it, broke the log sending the three in the water. And even worse, it sent the five down the waterfall.

But then, Goofy crashed onto another rock, paralyzing everyone else on the car, and wrapped in the tarp, but Goofy held on to the rock and tried to pull them up, but sadly, even that didn't work. And soon Goofy, Jones and Zorori were dragged through the water and Max and the other four started to fall, but luckily the tarp served as a parachute and they were taken upwards, all grabbing on to each other's legs. Then, just as Goofy, Jones and Zorori were on the edge of the falls, he panicked.

"Dad!" Max shouted. With one final effort, Goofy extended the fishing pole in his hand towards Max and he grabbed the end. Luckily, Jones grabbed Goofy's legs, Zorori grabbed Jones' to hold on, and they were all safe. They were now dangling above the falls, and they could sigh of relief. But sadly, the cork handle of the fishing pole was coming off and the three fell again.

"Max!" Goofy shouted as the three were falling.

"Zorori!" Nelly shouted. Max without thinking started to spin the fishing pole around trying to do the Perfect Cast, in a last chance attempt to save the three.

"Ten o'clock. Quarter to three. _Tour Jete._ Twist. I'm a little teapot. Let 'er fly!" Max shouted as the fishing line flied as fast as it could in a last attempt to save the three. These were soon lost in the mist of the falls, and he started to worry if he was too late. Then, the line goes stiff, which meant he had grabbed them. So he started reeling in, pulling themselves down.

"Oh my God, are they okay?" Kumamon asked as they were getting further down. They kept going down and down until inside the mist, the figure of his father could be seen, along with Jones and Zorori grabbing to each other's legs.

"The Perfect Cast…" Goofy said, as tears were shown on his eyes. Most of the present characters started to show some real tears, seeing that they were in risk of getting killed, but were saved. Goofy and Max hugged each other tightly. They saved each other, and this demonstrated how deep their bond went. And it was very deep and very strong. Soon, they finished hugging, and a map landed on Goofy's face.

"Boy, this has been one crazy vacation." Max said.

"And it's not over yet!" Goofy concluded as he tossed the map away. The map sailed through the wind as it revealed the corner of Los Angeles, which meant one thing: they were going to the Powerline concert, one way or another, and they were gonna rock the night out.

Soon, we find ourselves in Los Angeles, in a stadium with lights flashing in, lots of cars parking and people entering the stadium ready to see the show. This meant one thing: they had finally arrived at the Powerline concert. All these adventures that Max and Goofy have lived together, just to get here were finally worth it. All the lies, all the bumps along the way, all the good times, they were worth it in the end. Then we see that a few people were loading a few instrument cases to a loading dock. A drum case opens and Max got out.

"Dad?" Max whispered. Soon, a base fiddle case opened, revealing Goofy as he fell out and also, a guitar case opened revealing Jones and Zorori on top of each other. A few more cases were opened as Kumamon and Gaomon, and Nelly and Najou crawled out of them and got up.

"Note to self: Next time you get stuck with a kitsune in a guitar case, remember to lose a few pounds first and undergo on a diet." Jones said. Max helps his dad get up.

"We made it! Come on, Max! Let's get you on stage!" Goofy said as he walked forwards, but Max stops.

"Uh… maybe this isn't such a good idea." Max said, as the other followed behind him, but then they saw a couple of spandex dressed dancers pass by him. Max looks at them admiringly.

"How embarrassing…" Gaomon said, blushing.

"Uh, then again…" Max replied, but then, he saw his dad was nowhere in sight. "Dad? Dad!"

Soon, we head to the stage, where a blue smoke cloud was forming under, and lights were shining as an electric charge was emitted on one side, then another side, and soon, a purple ball was hit the electric charge and a big explosion of light occurred amazing people. Soon, under the shadows came Powerline, the singer everyone has been waiting for and in a yellow suit, with a stylish haircut and white gloves, performing his number.

"_I got myself a notion_

_And one I know that you'll understand_

_We set the world in motion_

_By reaching out for each other's hand" _he sang, as blue, purple lights were shining, and backup dancers came along, as he performed his number, all the while dancing. At the same time, we find Max and the other six trying to find Goofy, under the stage.

"Dad?" Max asked, seeing no one.

"He didn't have a magician past, now did he?" Jones asked. Then they all looked up the stage and saw Powerline from the back.

"There's Powerline!" Gaomon said as he pointed upwards. Max soon got happy that he had finally found him.

"_Maybe we'll discover_

_What we should have known all along."_ Soon, a light shined on Max's face and he was horrified to know it was a security guard.

"What are you doing here?" The security guard asked, and they all ran away from under him. "Hey!" He said as the chase began.

"_One way or another_

_Together's where we both belong"_ At the same time, Goofy was searching for Max and the others, since he also seemed lost. He started going backstage passing through many dressing rooms, searching for his son.

"Are you here, Zorori? Max?" Goofy asked as he opened the door of one of the rooms and he found a woman trying to get dressed. She screamed, as he got embarrassed of seeing the whole scene. She hit Goofy as he tumbled backwards into a large piece of equipment with a door in the side, and it shut. Then it started to buzz.

"_If we listen to each other's hearts_

_We'll find we're never too far apart._

_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time we're seeing it, eye to eye"_

Then we headed through the TV screen at Stacey's party where a lot of people were gathered, but we get to see at the front, Bobby, Stacey and Roxanne. They were all hyped up and hoping to see Max on TV, although so far Roxanne was having her doubts.

"That Goof kid ain't here!" Bobby said.

"Don't worry, he'll be there." Stacey replied to Roxanne, who was getting worried increasingly. Meanwhile, back at the stadium, the security guard kept chasing Max and the others, and it seemed like the plan wasn't going well. He had to get up on stage, no matter what. Then an idea came up to him, as a row of lights were going up.

"Guys, here's the plan, Jones, Zorori, Nelly and Najou, you take the right row, me, Kumamon and Gaomon will take the left row!" Max said. They all nodded and soon, as the two rows were lifting up, they did what Max proposed. Max, and the two Digimons quickly climbed up the first row there, just as the security guard jumped to catch Max, but failed. Soon, the other four grabbed the right row and climbed up. Soon, we see Goofy who was inside a sphere and going upwards on to the stage.

"Excuse me, but, uh…" Goofy said as he tried to figure out who was there. Then, we find him in the middle of the stage with Powerline and the backup dancers dancing. "Max?" He asked, but no sooner had he said that, he was shot with many electrical charges, being shot every which way. Eventually, there was another explosion of light and Goofy was propelled to the left of the stage, right next to Powerline, and almost fried, who looked at him. Max and the other Digimons watched this from the top of the rafters, and he facepalmed, but then he got an idea.

"Dad! Dad" Do the Perfect Cast!" Max shouted to his dad.

"Go Goofy!" Nelly and Gaomon shouted to Goofy.

"Najou!" Najou shouted to Goofy as well. Soon, Goofy started to do the Perfect Cast "dance", doing all sorts of moves and Powerline watched this interested. Then he was amazed that Goofy was able to do the moonwalk as well, and Powerline joined him right after the "I'm a little teapot" routine. Max and the others watched this from the top of the rafters very happy for him. But…

"Max! Trouble at 2 o'clock!" Jones shouted.

"Watch out!" Zorori shouted at the same time. Max looked at them to see what they wanted and then we see that the security guard was also there on top of the rafter, climbing his way to him.

"_If you're ever lonely, stop_

_You don't need to be_

_After all, it's only a beat away from you and me."_ The guard crawls across the rafter to Max but Gaomon decided to defend him, playing in the defensive and punched him in the face, making him tilt. Soon, the wire of the rafter breaks and Max, Kumamon and Gaomon grabbed the rope and sailed through the air. The guard tried to catch up to him, but instead managed to crash into the TV display, short-circuiting, which lead everyone to cheer intensively. Soon enough, Max ends up center stage with Goofy and Powerline, whilst Gaomon and Kumamon landed safely on the ground and ran to him.

Jones and Zorori decided to do the same trick and both nodded. Zorori pulled a scissor from his left pocket and looked at Nelly and Najou. They nodded as well. And soon, back on stage, Max started to do the Perfect Cast dance, along with Powerline and Goofy, and (as weird as it sounds) with Gaomon and Kumamon joining in the beat, doing the dance as well.

"_If we listen to each other's hearts_

_We'll find we're never too far apart"_ And soon, Zorori, Jones, Najou and Nelly grabbed the rope, sailed through the air as well, for a few seconds, and made a safe landing on the stage, ending side to side with the five. Nelly and Najou ended up doing the Perfect Cast dance as well, whilst Zorori grabbed a microphone he had on his right pocket and started to sing. Then we switch back to Stacey's party where everyone was watching Max on the TV.

"Yeah! Max is on the tu-ube! That's Max! I know him!" Booby said as he looked and pointed at Max dancing in the TV. Roxanne watched him dance and was very eager to see him there, doing his skills. She got a big grin on her face.

"_And maybe love is the reason why_

_For the first time ever_

_We're seeing it eye to eye." _Then, we switch to Pete's RV, where we see PJ scrubbing the floor in front of the TV and saw Max. And he was very glad that he actually pulled it off.

"He did it!" PJ said, as he watched Max dance on the screen. At the same time, Pete walked up to the room with a root beer on his hand, and was drinking it, but when he saw that Max was there, he spit it all in front of the screen seeing him there and coughed a bit. He couldn't believe it! He actually made it to the stage? He was completely flabbergasted. And to top it up, an image of Jones and Zorori singing was shown with Zorori doing a funny face as he lowered his eye lid and put his tongue out, which was an irony to what Pete was feeling right now.

We switch back to the stage where, Powerline, Max and Goofy, the two Digimons and Nelly and Najou were dancing and then we switch to another purple sphere where the same lady Goofy accidentally encountered earlier was in a pink suit with blue circles around it. Then we see Zorori and Jones singing the tune as loud as they could ever sing.

Then we cut back to the party where Roxanne and Stacey are doing the moves seen on TV and dancing to it, and Bobby walks around with the cheddar whiz can, spraying more cheddar on his mouth. Then he started to spray cheddar at everyone all the while laughing, but then, he bumped into someone and dropped his can. We see Bobby and Stacey's hands as they reach for the can and at the same time touching, and then they look at each other. Bobby showed his eyes to her, and Stacey showed her braces to him.

Then we head back to the stage where everyone is singing and dancing madly at the theme, they were ready to finish the song with a bang, and with the loud voices and awesome dances coming from Powerline, the backup dancers, and the eight characters, they decided to finish it with a bang. The purple globes lightened on top, giving purple electrical charges and shouted:

"_Eye to eye!"_

The crowd went wild, they all cheered for the people performing the song, and this was certainly a performance that would stay in the books. Purple lightning, awesome dancing and fantastic vocals coming from everybody there, the crowd just kept cheering, and as far as Max was concerned, this was a night to remember.

End of Chapter 7

* * *

><p>A.N.: So, I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did when writing it and I can proudly say that this just made me love 'A Goofy Movie' (something that doesn't happen very often since I reject Disney movies except Wall-E) and I hope it did too. So, you know what to do, leave your opinions, if you think something should be improved then don't be afraid to tell me. See you in a few days with the final chapter!<p> 


	8. Final Words

**Author's Notes:** And finally, the last chapter is here! I have to say I enjoyed till the very end writing this because I've improved so much with my writing skills and was able to enter the world of fanfiction again. However, I'm not sure if I'm ready enough to progress into novels. I was trying to write UOE yesterday and the motivation didn't show up… It's as if I had all the ideas in the world but had no need to share them… Odd.

Anyways, enjoy this last chapter. I have to say the end was a bit cliché because the ending was a bit too casual, and in my opinion, Max, Goofy and Roxanne were written a bit off character, but maybe that's just me. You be the judge. And now onwards to the final chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong> **Final Words**

The night had passed that quickly, it was an awesome performance, and no one, not even Max believed that he would make it on time and on stage with Powerline. He orchestrated a lie that he managed to conquer in the end, and he managed to impress Roxanne, although he didn't know it yet. To make it short, this was one hell of an adventure. Lots of drama, lots of adventure and lots of fun, what more could you ask for? For Max, it was just telling the truth to Roxanne, that he never knew Powerline until that night and that he did all this just to impress her.

He didn't know what her reaction would be, but whatever it would be, he was (sorta) ready. We fade to the next morning where the eight had finally arrived at Roxanne's house with the car being a total wreck. Everything was taken apart and the car suffered immense damage. And to top it up, when they stopped there, the front bumper fell off.

"Finally, we're back at Roxanne's home." Zorori said as he looked out the window. We see Max who was very sad, and worried about her reaction.

"You're doing the right thing, son." Goofy said as he patted on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know, but she'll probably never talk to me again." Max replied.

"Well, if she doesn't, maybe she's just not the one for you."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

"Hey, Max. Cheer up, I'm sure she'll want to talk to you again. After that great performance yesterday, there wouldn't be a girl that said no." Jones said.

"I know that, I'm just afraid of telling her the truth." Max replied.

"Well, you want us to come with you? Just in case you need moral support?" Zorori asked.

"Sure, why not?" Max said, and soon, the seven left the car, and walked to Roxanne's front door. Max was still with doubts. He didn't know if he'd end up rejected or approved by her, and the truth always hurts to tell, especially after a well successfully plotted and done lie. But he had to try. The seven arrived at the front door and Max rang the doorbell. He waited for an answer, but when he got it, out of the door came a large dog, with a towel around him. It was Roxanne's dad. And he looked angry.

"Oh great, a big fat dog…" Zorori thought, devilishly smiling.

"Uh, hi! Remember me?" Max asked, but before he could say anything, her father slammed the door.

"Daddy!" Roxanne said from inside as she opened the door and came out. And then, she found Max. "Max? I saw you on TV! You were great!" She said, very excited to see him.

"Yeah? I mean, no, no, I mean, uh…" Max said, delighted at the compliment, but then he stopped and remembered that he had to tell her the truth. He stopped and restarted. "Roxanne, I lied to you, I don't even know Powerline." He said.

"What are you talking about? A billion people saw you dance with him!" Roxanne replied, but Max walked to the porch, a little shy as he picked up a flower.

"Yeah well, I never met him before. The concert, that is…"

"You mean that story about Powerline and your dad…? Why would you make up something like that?"

"I don't know. I guess I just… wanted you to like me."

"I already liked you, Max." Roxanne replied. Max was rather shocked at this reply. She already liked him? This was something new, he wasn't really expecting her to like him, especially after what he had gone through and what he did just to go on stage and dance with Powerline. "From the very first time I heard you laugh. 'Uhyuck!'" This surprised most of the characters present there.

"Huh?" Gaomon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow, I never thought someone would fall in love for a laugh like that. But what the heck." Jones said.

"There are some weird worlds out there." Zorori replied, crossing his arms and looking at Jones.

"So, you want to do something tonight?" Roxanne asked.

"Definitely! Oh! Oh no, I can't! I can't." Max said. She looked at him with distrustful looks. After the lie he made up, she wasn't so sure if she could believe him now.

"What?"

"Well, I'm kinda doing something with my dad. Honest! How about tomorrow?"

"Deal." Roxanne concluded and extended her hand so he could shake hands with her, but instead, Max gave her a kiss on the lips, and they both giggled, with Max later giving a full Goofy laugh. He covered his mouth but she smiled instead. Zorori laughed at this whole thing and Nelly crossed her arms, feeling happy for the two.

"Najou!" Najou said. Kumamon and Gaomon just limited on letting out a few smiles.

"Well, I love it when there's a happy ending." Jones said. Then the eight look at Goofy who was fixing the car. He was struggling to put the front bumper in its place, and after a few kicks, he managed to do it, letting out a smile as he looked at them. But then, the car exploded. This sent Goofy flying through the air and crashing on the front porch roof with his head. Goofy landed halfway through with his arms sticking out. He then chuckled and waved at Max. Max smiled.

"Roxanne, I'd like you to meet my dad." Max said. Goofy then took Roxanne's hand and kissed it.

"_Enchanté, mademoiselle!_" Goofy replied, soon everyone started laughing. Jones looked at the whole thing crossing his arms, letting out a few giggles.

"Guess some antics never change." Jones said. Soon, the special clock-like walkie-talkie started to make some noises.

"_Jones, Zorori, are you guys there?"_ Jones wasted no time in answering the call once he found out who was on the walkie-talkie.

"Yes, is that you, Kururu?" Jones asked.

"_Yes, the portal is set, and will open in this dimension in T-minus 50 seconds, so you better say your goodbyes, because I'll be sending each character at a time to their own dimensions."_

"Understood." Jones replied. As soon as Max and Roxanne got Goofy off the front porch roof, they were interested in knowing who he was talking to.

"Who were you talking to, Jones?" Max asked.

"A friend of mine who's gonna pick us up. Sad to say we're gonna have to bid farewell now." Jones replied. He was starting to walk away, but before he could take another step, Roxanne stopped him.

"Say, I never got to know who you guys were." Roxanne said.

"Yeah, who are you guys? You said you never met Max till a few days ago, and you never told us why you're here." Goofy added. Jones paused for a moment.

"Do you guys and gal really want to know why?" Jones asked.

"Yeah, once and for all." Max said. Jones took a small pause and decided to speak.

"Well, believe it or not, us six are from different dimensions. We don't know each other, except I know Zorori and who Digimons are. You see, where I come from, there is a massive war going on, which involves me, him and a few aliens against a few people that run an evil organization you people are too young to understand of. And we're fighting against it, and it's been many months since then, the timeline of here is about the nineties, I suppose? But there, it's the 2010s. In case you didn't watch the news, there has been a portal in this dimension which victimized and transported a few people to other dimensions." Jones said.

"And we've all arrived here by unknown circumstances because someone created a similar portal for our benefit and opened it on all dimensions and got us here. And trust me, we're not lying." Zorori explained. "And right now, we're taking our ride home." He added.

"_Okay, the portal is gonna open in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,…"_

And no sooner had Kururu said that, a portal opened right in the front yard of Roxanne's house, but luckily, it wasn't pulling everybody inside by force. The three were amazed at what was happening. Things from the future, happening in Roxanne's front yard, and this totally took the words out of their mouths. Portals, strange people, dimensions? Was this really true?

"Wow… You guys are really from the future?" Roxanne asked.

"Without a shadow of a doubt." Zorori said. Soon, Kururu spoke again.

"_Okay, Kumamon, you go first, then I'll change the coordinates."_

"Roger that." Kumamon replied. Soon, Kumamon walked to the portal, and the three were watching this with surprised looks. Was this really happening? Did they actually meet a couple of strangers that were from other dimensions? Nevertheless, they saw Kumamon walk to the portal and waved goodbye.

"See you guys later!" Kumamon said. The three couldn't help but wave back as well, and Jones, Zorori, Nelly, Najou and Gaomon did the same thing. Then he entered the portal and disappeared. Then Jones turned to the three.

"Trust me guys, what you're seeing is real and you are not going insane, but if you wish to stay out of the nuthouse, don't ever tell this to anyone, for yours and our safety." Jones said.

"But why? What happens if we get to know?" Roxanne asked.

"You could get your juvenile mind scarred forever. Just like mine was a long time ago." Jones replied.

"_Now it's Gaomon's turn."_

"Understood." Gaomon said. Soon, Gaomon walked to the portal as Goofy, Max and Roxanne were watching this whole thing, and couldn't believe what was happening. But since they seemed like nice people and were in this whole predicament till the very end, they waved as well. Jones, Zorori, Nelly and Najou waved as well.

"See you." Gaomon waved back as he entered the portal and disappeared.

"But one more thing, I have to be honest, I have never had this much fun in my entire life and faced as much drama and adventure than here. You guys and gal were amazing to the very end, and I…" Jones said, but was interrupted by Kururu's announcement.

"_Now it's Nelly and Najou's turn."_

"Okay." Nelly said. Soon, Nelly gave Zorori a hug and Najou did likewise. Their meeting again was refreshing for Nelly and she was finding it sad to see the time to go now. But nevertheless, she hugged him tight, as so did Najou. "I'm gonna miss you, Zorori."

"I'll miss you too, Nelly." Zorori said as he broke from the hug. "But I promise that I'll be back to our dimension when the time comes. Okay?" Zorori asked. The two nodded. They walked to the portal, and before entering it, returning to their own dimension, they wanted to say farewell.

"See you guys later!" Nelly said as she waved at them.

"Najou!" Najou said as it waved as well. Jones and Zorori, including Max, Goofy and Roxanne waved back to them.

"Not if I see you first!" Jones said, joking around a bit. And after the waves and goodbyes were spoken, they entered the portal, thus disappearing.

"…like I was saying, I am amazed at how kind you guys were, and I promise, I will never forget you, so, before we go, how about a hug?" Jones asked. Max, Goofy and Roxanne looked at each other not exactly sure of what to reply now that they had seen this whole thing and were very sure they weren't going crazy or anything.

"Well, okay?" Max said. Soon, Jones walked to them and gave them a hug. This was really strange coming from a 20-year old, at least for Max, but Goofy and Roxanne found it nice, but again, all of this took their speech and was very hard for them to believe that they didn't know how to react. After he finished, Kururu spoke once more.

"_Okay, Zorori and Jones, you're up."_

"Well, I guess that's our cue, better not be worrying Ishishi and Noshishi any further. Come on, Jones." Zorori said as he walked towards the portal.

"Coming, Z." Jones said as he walked to the portal. He waved at the three as he was about to enter it. "Well, this is goodbye, so, Max and Roxanne, stay together as a couple, Max and Goofy, make sure you get along well, and, Max, Roxanne and Goofy, see you in the future! And that's a promise." Jones concluded as he and Zorori winked.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Jones. We will." Max said as he put his arm around Roxanne.

"Thanks for everything!" Goofy replied as he waved, and finally, the two entered the portal making slow steps.

"Bye!" The three said as they waved goodbye just as they disappeared and seconds later, the portal shut, all the wind that blew stopped, and they were gone.

Everything had calmed down, and everything was normal again, but they were amazed at the fact that they were from the future and they didn't notice, but the one thing that was bugging them was this organization they were speaking about. What was it? Jones did guarantee that they were too young to understand, but they made sure not to let that worry and not forget them.

"Wow, that was weird." Goofy said.

"Yeah… But I'm glad he was with us. Speaking of which, Roxanne, I was wondering that, since we're here, I was hoping you'd spend some time with us?" Max asked.

"Okay, I'll have to ask my dad though, we're still up for tomorrow, are we?" Roxanne asked.

"You bet!" Max said cheerfully. The camera starts to fade upwards as we zoom out from Roxanne's house and we head towards the clean, blue sky.

And soon we find ourselves back at the Pokopen dimension, where the Keroro Platoon were, watching Kururu do his work, and Natsumi and Fuyuki were there as well, along with Gaon, and soon, Zorori and Jones came from the left side. Jones was so excited when he came back that he hugged the nearest person to him, and that was Natsumi.

"Oh God! I'm so glad to be back here!" Jones said as he hugged Natsumi tightly.

"Okay, okay! Just don't hug that tight!" Natsumi replied, Jones then did what she said. Soon, the boars both rushed to Zorori and hugged him, and Gaon just limited to walk to him.

"Sensei! You're back!" Noshishi said.

"Welcome back, Zorori." Gaon said.

"God, I missed this place so much." Zorori replied. "And I missed you guys as well." Zorori added as he looked at the boars. Then he turned to Gaon. "What about you? I'm sure you missed me a lot more." He asked sarcastically.

"Heh, you wish." Gaon said letting out a smile.

"But I really had a lot of fun there, it was the best thing I ever experienced!" Jones said.

"I know, we've been watching it through the screen." Giroro replied.

"You can always try experiencing the sequel of this movie which sets a few years later. Wanna try that? _Ku, ku, ku…_" Kururu asked.

"Heh, better try it in a less busier schedule where the Masons don't hit us back and forth." Jones laughed. "I'm just glad you guys and gals got a lot of entertainment with watching this movie through the screen." He said.

"Too bad he fast-forwarded almost the entire movie…" Tamama said.

"Aw, man! You did that, Kururu?" Jones asked, whining, but then he stopped and thought for a moment. "Wait, how did you do that, Kururu?"

"Since I created this portal and it's wired to the main computer, I have control over it, and even of fast-forwarding scenes on the screen, but only that. _Ku, ku, ku… _You see, since this dimension was basically revolving around the plotline of an animated movie, I could skip the action if I wanted to, which I did." Kururu said.

"So, we're proven that this portal thing works?" Jones asked.

"Yes, so now we can ask help from other dimensions if all goes well." Kururu replied.

"And possibly get us back to our own dimensions at any time?" Zorori asked.

"Yes, that is unless you prefer to stay here and help us."

"Well, we'll stay here for the time being."

"But pay attention, for this to work this needs to be in full power. It's risky to do it in half the energy." Kururu said.

"How long does it take to charge this portal?" Jones asked.

"Not much, just a minute or so. That error was just a battery fault anyways, after a quick charge it was all ready to go." Kururu replied. Jones stopped for a moment, then he recommenced.

"So what you're saying is… we followed that movie plotline for nothing? We didn't have to follow the plotline at all, when you could have charged this in a minute and brought everyone back home even after an error?" Jones asked, feeling somewhat outraged.

"_Ku, ku, ku…_ This thing can work well even after an error; I just wanted you to follow the plotline so I could sell this." Kururu replied holding up a DVD saying 'A Goofy Crossover'. "It's a different version of 'A Goofy Movie' and recorded your every action and burned into this DVD. This will make a fortune in the black market. _Ku, ku, ku…_" He said, but then Natsumi grabbed his head and stared at him devilishly. The others in the back just sweat dropped.

"You are in so much trouble, you little rodent." Natsumi said devilishly.

"And I'll be taking this! Mine nor Zorori's image will be sold to the black market for your own monetary gain and will remain only as a memory. You have permission to give Kururu as many Falcon Punches as you can, Natsumi." Jones said as he took the DVD away from his hands, and Kururu gulped.

At least Jones and Zorori knew one thing: that even though Kururu did this on purpose, they have lived the adventure of a lifetime, and just helped a father get along with his son and discover how deep his bond with his son was, and that they just helped establish a romance. In a goofy way.

The End

* * *

><p>A.N.: And that's it of A Goofy Crossover. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it, and I hope I made everyone proud. So, if you want to review, go ahead. And about UOE, I'm really in a turning point because of this massive loss of motivation I'm suddenly not feeling up to write any larger fanfictions anymore, but instead small plots. But I hope everything goes okay because I want these ideas to come to life. So, see you later!<p> 


End file.
